My doll Draco ultimate ending
by dracolov
Summary: The new dark arts teacher loves dolls in a very odd way. She also finds the fact that Draco could be a doll most intrestiong. spin off of Teacher Pet its going to be dark HGDM
1. day dream

My Doll Draco

My Doll Draco?

Draco Malfoy sat in the way back of the class room, they had a new dark

Arts teacher and she was kind of strange. Her whole office was filled with dolls of all kinds that she had collected over the years. When the year stared yesterday she had looked at Draco and said 'You look like one of my Dollies.' The rest of the day was filled with people pocking fun at him asking if he had ever had a doll made of himself.

Potter and his two nitwits had a field day with it. Going on about how

he was so full of himself he had a doll made of him and only one crazy

doll lady would buy it because he wasn't doll worthy. Needless to say it ended in a week's detention for all of them. Today the doll teacher Ms. Twila was running the show. She was moving her doll collection around and they all had to help clean them to keep the dolls in tip-top shape.

As it turned out Draco couldn't see how she could possible think he

looked like one of her dolls. They were all girls, well most of the 785 dolls where girls. Draco saw only 8 male dolls all of which looked nothing like him at all. Every few minuets Potter or Wesley would pick up a doll that had blonde hair say oh no this one must be Draco's dolly look at its girly eyes or something along those lines. When Draco had had it with their taunting he turned to look at them both.

"I had no idea you two paid so much attention to my looks. Let me save

you a trip out of the closet here. I am not into men, so stop lusting over me. It's sick and wrong!" With that he picked up his book bag and left the room. Sure he would get into trouble for leaving detention, but he was sick of listening to them pick at him.

"Mr. Malfoy is there a reason you're not helping clean and move my

dollies?" Ms. Twila asked as she came out of the class room. Her long brown hair was tied up so it wasn't in her face.

"Yes" Draco said flatly as he lean agent the wall.

"Will you tell me the reason?" She asked softly she almost sounded like

Draco's mum asking if he was okay. She even had Draco's mum's eyes as

she looked down at him.

"The reason is I am tried of being teased because of what you said to

me yesterday." He said in a calm voice. He looked up into her blue eyes as she walked towards him.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She looked like a lost child

"You said I looked like one of your dollies and ever since then, those

two fools have been taunting me about it." He tried not to let his voice rise ah he said it. "Why on earth would you say that anyways?" She smiled

"Well to tell the truth you don't look like one of my dolls. You look

like a lot of them; in fact you would make a wonderful doll Mr. Malfoy. You have the perfect features for it…" Her smile faded a little "I am sorry, I didn't think anyone would tease you about it. You're all sixth-year students, I thought for sure you teens were above that sort of thing. To make it up to you I'll be sure to say it to a lot of kids. That way I am the one who looks crazy."

Draco couldn't help the smile that spared across his face. Somehow that

made him feel a lot better. "Thank you Ms. Twila I would really appreciate that."

"Sure thing, but there one thing I like to ask you in exchange for it."

She smiled sly-ly

"Sure what?" Draco said with a smile

"I am also an art teacher and I need a male model to draw in class next

week. Would you be willing to do it?" She asked

"Will I have to be naked?" He asked

"Not completely I'll let you keep you're boxer on." That smile of hers

got bigger.

"Ok then it's a deal." He smirked at her

"Come back and help finish moving the dolls?" She asked and he almost

smiled.

"Lead the way."


	2. work

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco's week went by fast after Ms. Twila had started to tell other

kids they looked like one of her dolls. She had even gone so far as to show off the dolls to some of the kids they looked like. This meant people stopped teasing him about being a doll, and started to call her the crazy doll lady even more so then before.

As Draco got out of bed he knew that today it didn't matter what he

wore other then his boxers. He was going to fill his end of the deal today after all. Finding pair of clean green boxers Draco did his morning routine before meeting Ms. Twila in her office. She was in a tan top and blue jeans. Making her look mighty fine for an older woman.

"Right on time Mr. Malfoy" She said with a smile, as she picked up a

large bag. "We'll be taking a carriage to the art class. Just follow me

okay?" Draco followed her out of the school building to an awaiting carriage. Once inside Ms. Twila showed him some of her art work. Most of which was pictures of her dolls, but some were of people that had posed for her class. He was impressed with how good her work was, and told her so before they got to the small classroom.

The reason they didn't walk was because Giddier town was two towns away

form Hogsmeade. Making for one very long walk, it would have taken them two whole days on foot to get there. As for flying Ms. Twila didn't like to fly; she like Granger was afraid too. Draco followed her into the classroom to help her setup for the day.

"Once we have this all done you can go into the bathroom and undress.

Keeping you're boxers on of course." She said as she set up the easels

for her students. "There is a bathrobe for you to wear when you're not

posing. I have 3 different classes today for you to model, each one is an hour apart."

"Then I like knowing I will at least have a robe on when I'm not

modeling." Draco said as he put out the paints for her. They made idle chit chat for the rest of the time before Draco was sent off to get ready. He felt odd about standing half naked in fort of a room full of strangers. After all who know what they could be thinking as he stood so vulnerable in fort of them.

He entered the class room to find it filled to the brim with all sorts

of different aged women. His heart raced in his chest as Ms. Twila began to talk. "As you all know are old model quit last month because he was

moving to France and I have been looking for a replacement ever since. Well I have a temp for the day ladies." She motion for Draco to come forward. "This is Draco Malfoy and just for today he is going to model for us. Now he will be in boxers see as he is only a teenager. IS there any questions before we begin? No, alright then Draco take off you're robe and lay on your side here"

She had pointed to a table he helped her set up earlier. He took off

his robe slowly before lying on his side. Ms Twila moved him around a

little before telling him to 'hold that pose'. He did so as the class want on, He could hear the women asking Ms. Twila what she thought or if they got his chin or noise right Draco felt self connection every time someone looked up at him. It wasn't until the last class Draco finally felt calm and relaxed.

So relaxed he had almost missed hearing Ms. Twila saying 'His eyes are

almost glassy like a personal dolls eyes, and see Jim his skin is more

powdery like this." She showed Jim a doll she had in her bag. Draco

felt odd again as she compared him to a doll once more. He decided to just forget about it after all she had told him that he did have the right features to become a doll model. When the class was over Draco felt kind of sad it was all over. He had like being the model and hearing witches mostly comment on how handsome he was.

"You can go get dressed now Draco" Ms. Twila told him before picking up

the room. Draco had got dress rather fast as he wanted to ask Ms. Twila if he could model for her class again. He wasn't sure he would be allowed to because of his age, but he hoped she'd let him. Once back on the road to Hogwarts Draco made his move.

"Ms. Twila you said you need a model for your class still." Draco

stated before going on. "I was just wondering if I could help you out again."

"Well I'd love to have a permanent model for my classes." She said "But

I couldn't let you do it for free Draco." Draco couldn't believe his ears not only was he going to get to model again, but she was going to pay him! The rest of the way back they talk about his new weekend job. Draco felt great as he joined his classmates for dinner. He had been thinking about buying his mother a gift for her birthday, but without her knowing.

Which would have been next to impossible since she took care of the

bills and would have seen he had bout her something. Now he would have his own money to save up for it. Draco was so over joyed he almost smiled. For the first month of school, things went smoothly he even found ways to work around quidditch games and parties. All was well in his world right up until something odd happened he couldn't explain.

He and Ms. Twila had returned late form Giddier only to find Potter,

Wesley and Granger waiting for Ms. Twila in the entrance hall. Granger had some sort of question for her about the homework assignment she had given the class. That wasn't the odd part, Granger was known for her brown noising ways. What was odd was when he tried to leave he could have sworn Ms. Twila had pinch his ass and called him baby. But he must have been mistaken…right?


	3. help

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was Saturday October 8th only a week since Draco thought Ms. Twila had pinched him and called him baby. Nothing else happened so Draco had chocked it up to being tired. As he pulled on his robe, Ms. Twila was talking to the leaving students. There was only one class left and it wouldn't be for a while. Once the last student had left Ms. Twila turned to him with a big smile.

"I have some lunch for us Draco." She pulled out a tea pot, two tea cups and same sandwiches form her large bag. "Oh Draco while I'm warming up this tea could you make sure Miss. Sting is still here." Draco got up from his seat and took a peek outside seeing no one he turned back to her.

"Looks like she left" Draco said as Ms. Twila was putting a bottle back in her bag. Draco couldn't tell what it was but figured it must have been sugar or honey for the tea. Joining her at a clean table Draco enjoyed the cup of tea she had given him. It was a bit bitter for his liking, but it did have a bit of a kick as well. Making the tea just how he liked it. He had a sandwich as well, but it was dry.

Lunch like everything else flew by and Draco was back on the table posing for the last class of the day. For some reason Draco felt like his body was getting heaver as the hour went on. He knew he had to keep his eyes open or he would mess up everyone paintings. When the last class was called for the day Draco tried to get up, but found he couldn't.

It was then he knew something was wrong. As the class left Draco tried to call out, but found his mouth like the rest of him wouldn't move. 'Had one of the students thought he was moving too much and placed him under a motionless spell?' Draco whetted for Ms. Twila to see he was stuck.

"What's the matter Draco you can't move?" She giggled without turning around. It was then he heard the windows and door lock up and saw the curtain drawn. She cased a silencing spell along with a spell to make sure no one could pop in at will. Draco felt his heart racing as she walked toured him. "Don't worry I am not going to hurt you sweet baby **DOLL**." She cooed at him.

Draco felt his month finely open and words come out. "What are you doing?" He squeaked like a little mouse. Ms. Twila claimed on top of him pushing him down flat on the table.

"Well dolly I had your mother kidnapped and I plan to blackmail you for here safely." She them smiled widely like what she had said was the sweetest, nicest thing a person could ever say. Draco's breath caught in his throat at her words.

"Wh…What?" He felt his body grow colder as she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"You see Draco I am just like everyone else you've ever known. I want your money and your body, but I can't wait for you to grow up for me to get my hands on it. Plus I want to make you my best dolly ever!" She started to kiss down his neck as she went on, "You do what I tell you or you're mother dies. Oh and dolly if you tell anyone she'll die of starvation." She then giggled before moving down his chest licking his skin.

Draco felt hot tears well up in his eyes as it all sunk in. His mother's life was in danger, his family's money and a person he had grown to like was the one behind it all. As Draco felt her remove his boxers he knew that for his mother safety he would have to do what ever Ms. Twila wanted.

As the tears rolled down his face Ms. Twila didn't seem to notice or maybe she just didn't care. All Draco knew was every time she cried out and called him dolly his body would cringe in disgust. Once he had climaxed Ms. Twila got off him and smiled wide.

"Go get dressed our ride will be here soon." She said as Draco slinked off to the bathroom. "You have 1 minute dolly before someone else will pay." Draco hurried to get his things on making sure he was under a minute so no one paid. As he came out of the bathroom there ride had pulled in. He pulled his hood up following his blackmailer out the door.

When they where inside the carriage she pulled out some wet ones. "Clean your face off dolly. I want you to be spotless at all times and tomorrow we're going to buy dolly some new clothes." Draco whipped his face off making himself as clean as he could. When the carriage stopped he saw the headmaster waiting for him. Draco already knew what the man was going to tell him, but for his mother safety he had to act like he didn't know.

He let the headmaster take him to his office before he said. "Mr. Malfoy I am afeard I have some bad new, please sit down." Draco sat down "I wish there was an easier way to say this, but your mother has gone missing."


	4. no!

A/N: Ok I have a new way for beta's or people wanting to be beta's or just for the people company about the spelling

A/N: Ok I have a new way for beta's or people wanting to be beta's or just for the people company about the spelling. Just go to the chapter spell check and grammars check it. Then e-mail it to me and I'll read over it making sure you didn't change the meaning of what I wrote. So no one has to ask to do it. Just do it and send it to me. My e-mail address is Dracolov at sigh yahoo then a dot com. Or just go to my page on here its there too…. In other words don't tell me the spelling and grammar is bad or I need a beta. TRUST ME I KNOW!

Chapter 4

He had just sat there listening to the Headmaster go on about what was being done to find his mother and what was known about her kidnapping. As it turned out little was known and little could be done unless the kidnapper contacted Draco. Draco was also told she might not have been kidnapped there was a note but all it said was 'I'll be in touch.'

He was then told that all of his family's business was being taken care of by some of the employee's and he would have to make sure the bills were paid until his mother was found. Then the headmaster had said he could go do whatever he needed. The whole time the old coot keep asking him if he was okay, and before Draco could leave he'd said, if Draco need anything at all to just ask. Draco had thanked the man before he left the office making his way down the steps to a cold and scary world.

He had no relatives to owl and no close personal friends to go to for comfort. He was completely alone, afraid for his mother's life and scared to know just how crazy Sue Twila was. She was crazy she had to be crazy, why else would she tell him he was to become her best dolly ever? No sane person would kidnap, rape and possible more either. Draco mind was in a lock down of confusion. He wasn't sure what his state of mind really was as he walked the halls back to his room in the prefect area.

His mind didn't stay on one thought for more then 13 seconds before moving on to the next one. He was so lost he didn't even see Potter cover in green paint or Wesley in silver paint. He just walked right on by them without a word before opening his door and slowly closing and locked it. What could he do new to help his mother? What should he pay, what need to be paid, should he lay workers off? As a knock came to his door Draco took a secret passage way out of the school.

(Hermione POV)

"That was so weird he didn't even look at you guys." Hermione said before casting a spell to clean them up. Harry and Ron had walked into one of Blaise Zabini little traps. He had hit both hard with Slythein color calling them traders to their own house. When Malfoy had walked in they all were sure he was there to make fun of them, it was quite a shock when he just walked on passed them and didn't look back with out even a hit of a smirk.

"Yeah, but lets just be thankful and get out of here." Harry said as he moved toward the door. When the door opened he jumped back. Pansy Parkinson was standing in the door way.

"Move it Potter I have work to do." She snapped before barging into the command area.

"Parkinson what's up with your boyfriend?" Ron asked trying to start a fight or maybe he really want to know.

"Nothing is up with James Wheals boy." She snarled

"I was talking about Malfoy he had a choice to tease us, but didn't." Ron said rolling his eyes. Pansy stopped to give Ron a hard look before turning to look at Draco's door.

"Well…. I heard a rumor, but I didn't think it was true." Moving her eyes to Hermione she went on. "Something is wrong with his mother and he has to take over the family business… I think she's sick or something. Was he really so upset? He didn't…"

Hermione nodded her head making Pansy move toward his door to see if he was alright. She tapped lightly on the wooden frame. "Draco are you alright?" He didn't answer; she knocked harder and called out loader. "Draco are you there? Draco its Pansy answer the door." Still no answer making the girl try the handle to no avail. She looked over to Hermione. "Go get a teacher… please."

Hermione moved toward the door as Professor McGonagall walked in. She looked grimmer then ever as she to moved to Draco's door. "I think you should just let him be, he's been through a lot today." She said taking hold of Pansy arm.

"Why what happen is his mother really bad sick or something." Pansy asked McGonagall shook head sadly

"I only wish that was all that was wrong Ms. Parkinson." She looked over at the trio. "You are to leave him alone as well." They nodded there heads yes slowly.

"McGonagall what's happened to Malfoy mother?" Pansy asked out of pure curiosity.

"I wished not to deduce this, but it will be all over the papers tomorrow anyways." She said pushing her glasses up her noise "I am afraid no one is sure right now what has happen to her. She may have been kidnapped or worse." She took a deep breath. "All that's known is someone will be in touch with young Mr. Malfoy, but until then all he can do is wait."

Everyone in the room was eagerly quite as McGonagall tapped on Draco door. "Its Professor McGonagall I just want to tell you if at anytime you're hungry there will be a plate for you in the kitchen." With that she left, Pansy close behind her on a quest to spread the word about Malfoy's mother. The trio took one last look at the door before leaving themselves.

"Do you think that 'you know who' is behind it?" Ron asked handing Harry his broom before grabbing his own and heading toward the quidditch field.

"I don't know, I mean kidnappers kidnap kids for money I thought. If that's what's happened to Mrs. Malfoy it's more then just a little odd." He motion Hermione and Ron to follow him outside. "If they were just after the Malfoy's money and business they should have taken Draco, not his mother."

"Maybe it was too hard to get a hold of Malfoy while he's in school and they didn't want to wait." Hermione piped up as they walked around a group of second years.

""No Malfoy gets to leave school grounds on Saturdays with Ms. Twila. He helps her with an art class or something remember" Ron said turning a corner

"Then it has to be the Dark Lord or one vary sick person." Harry said going throw the open gate.

"Well it could have been someone the Malfoy's had suckered one to many times and now said person or persons are out to kill them all off." Hermione added feeling it was do time to point out the obvious. She always tried to let the boy's try and figure it out on their own, but it was really hard. They always missed the obvious and went straight for the Dark Lord. "I mean come on what would Voldemort want with Malfoy's mother? And if it was money the Malfoy's would have given it to him without question and you know it."

"I'm going have to agree with Hermione here Ron." Harry said cheekily as if he too hadn't gone for the big guns right off the bat either. Smiling Hermione moved toward one of the large towers on the quidditch field. The boy's had quidditch practice leaving her alone to watch or whatever she wished. She would watch for a bit before going back inside to do homework.

As she made her way up to the top steps she saw Malfoy sitting on the last one. He looked lost as he looked down the steps at her. Hermione caught his eyes and they had neither one speaking for a bit. Malfoy got up from his seat and stared his way down the steps. Without thinking Hermione took hold of his arm.

"It's ok I wasn't going to stay long, you can stay I'll leave." She tried to smile, but just couldn't. Malfoy didn't jump or put up a fight he just stood there like a zombie. Hermione turn to leave when she felt his hand take hold of her arm. She looked back at him to see he hadn't moved other then to stop her from leaving. "Do you want me to stay?"

He didn't answer her with words, but he did answer. He sat down gently pulling her to sit next to him. Hermione wasn't sure what to say, but maybe he didn't want her to say anything. Perhaps he thought he wanted to be alone then simply changed his mind. He was in title to that after what he been through. She decided if there was to be talking he would have to make the first move. She sat with him for what seemed like a minute, but must have been an hour or more.

"It's late" He said chasing Hermione to jump. She wasn't really expecting him to say anything. She thought he would just get up and walk away when he didn't want her around anymore. He was looking behind them at the night sky as he spoke.

"We should go" She added getting up form the step. He didn't move form his spot making Hermione feel she should sit back down. "Malfoy if you don't want to talk to me I will understand, but if you do I'll listen." His cold grey eyes met her soft brown ones. Hermione could tell he was just barely holding it all in. Trying too play it cool, but not having much luck. "If you wanted to cry I wouldn't tell anyone on my honor." She whispered feeling that it was what he need to hear.

She didn't know Malfoy really, but if her mother was missing that would be what she need to hear from someone. That she could cry and it was alright being as he was so emotionless it seemed to be the right thing to say. He didn't cry though Hermione was sure he was going too. He just got up form the steps and what'd for her to as well. She graded her book bag and joined him as they walk back to the school without a word. Once inside he made his way to the kitchen to be alone and she want to the dinning hall feeling like there was now a bona between them. One that would never need words or lead to a friendship, but it was defiantly a bonus of some kind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco had spent the night getting all the information on his finances, employees, and business's in order. He had plunge into work to keep his mind off his problems. He worked non stop all through the night right on into the sunrise. With the last paper signed Draco had nothing left to do but sit back and read the Sunday paper. Not something he was looking forward too after all he knew what was going to be in it.

As Draco stood up it finally hit him and hard. Sure he had cried when Sue had raped him, but after that his mind had been on lock down until now. He felt his knees give way as he sunk to the floor weeping uncontrollably. He was no closer to an answer to help his mother or himself for that matter as he curled up in a ball. It was what his mind really needed him to do before it could think, strait. His mind and body both had plans form him after his good long cry; he would have a good long sleep.

After that Draco would have to find a way to deal with what was happing to him. He could keep on pretending nothing was wrong burying himself in work and school or he could face Sue down and kill her dead where she stood, of course then his mother would die of starvation….He could turn her in for what she had done and was doing, but there was the whole mother dieing of starvation still.

As Draco dreamt it came to him what he would have to do to save his mothers life. It was so simple a muggle could do it. All he would have to do was whatever Sue Twila told him. As for saving himself he'd have to keep his mind on work until something else came along to save him. What most people didn't know about Draco Malfoy was even when he was sleeping his mind was thinking; it was as if a part of his brain just refused to turn itself off. He also had a very little bit of ESP. It was nothing amazing really he could just know what someone was thinking sometimes. It would just come to him, like an owl with a letter. His mind whispered to him 'Keep me open and you will find her.'

Draco opened his eyes to find he was still on the floor only inches form his bed. He could still hear his minds whispers only they seemed louder then the normal ones, much louder. He only had an esp. headache one other time in his life. The day after his father had gone to wizard jail. It had woken him form a deep sleep, but his mind hadn't whispered anything other then 'it will be ok.' Taking the headache as a sign today was not going to be a good day Draco aliped to not leave his room. There was only one problem with that Ms. Twila was taking him aka her dolly clothes shopping.


	6. Chapter 6

Been beta

Been beta

Chapter 6

Once his morning routine was done Draco opened his door, stepping out into the common room. He found that the three people there where engrossed in a Sunday paper. Granger had the paper cut up in to pieces as if it were a puzzle. Potter was looking at one pieces with great interest as Wesley looked like he was about to pass out of boredom.

When he closed his door, they all looked his way. Draco tried to act like he hadn't seen them choosing to walk out the hidden door instead. He was in no mood for whatever they were going to say to him and after his having Granger sit with him, he was sure it would be bad. He cruets his need too have someone with him last night.

His esp. headache was still causing him pain; Draco decided to make a detour to the hospital wing for something to help it. He wasn't sure what he could take, but if she just gave him some dragon tranquilizers he'd be fine. As he walked past people in the halls he could hear some of there thoughts. He didn't know how it worked, but he had learned a lot about his classmates just by walking by them. 'Gods I hope this is temporary' He also heard there thoughts of pity witch he hated to hear.

Draco step into the hospital wing and adamantly regretted it. There was a reporter there asking for his maniacal records. She said she had a theory on who the kidnapper was and Draco could hear her thoughts on who she thought did it. She though HE was the one behind it all and just want to see if he had been in with anything in the pasts two days. Thankfully the Med-witch told the woman to bugger off and then had flat out said 'that boy has been through hell in the past DAY. He doesn't need people like you in his business now please leave.'

It would have been great if the reporter hadn't turned around to see him standing in the doorway. She had practically ran over to him asking questions and dreaming up answers to those questions at the sometime. "I am not telling you a thing lady. All you're going to do is twist my words to fit some stupid story you have dreamed up." He had said before Madam Pomfrey came over to see what he needed.

"I have a headache Madam Pomfrey and I was just wondering if there was something I could take for it." He said as the reporter was being shoved out the door.

"What type of headache is it Mr. Malfoy, spell, potion, normal or…." The old woman asked as she walked to her medicine cabinet. Draco walked along behind her making a choice on which one to say it was. Finally he came up with the answer.

"None of those three Madam Pomfrey" He whispered before moving up next to her. "I have an esp. headache. I know there not normal and mine wasn't done by a spell or potion for I've had one before now. I just didn't say it before because I know what that woman planned to say about me and I didn't want to give her anything to work with."

She scrunched up her face as if she smelled something foul. "No need to explain Mr. Malfoy. I do have something to give you, but there will be side affects." She said pulling out a small purple bottle shaped like a fish. "This is Trifanea a very rare potion, hard to find, make and keep; one drop and your headache will be gone."

Draco nodded his head before asking what the side affects were. "Well you could go temporally blind, or it could make the headache worse if it comes back. It's not to be taken lightly." Draco thought about what to ask before asking another question.

"If it is so hard to fine, make and keep why do you have it?" The woman smiled a little as he looked to her for an answer.

"I had a girl in here a long time ago who got those same headaches. I decide to keep it around when I heard she had a son. Figured he might need it someday, like today." She said pulling out a spoon for him.

"Are you telling me my mom has esp. too?" Draco asked taking the spoon full of trifanea. She didn't answer him as she put the potion away.

"Are you going to take it or not?" She asked him as she locked up her potions. Draco drank down the bitter purple liquid before handing her back the spoon.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." She smiled and nodded her head before walking off to help someone else. He walked down to the dark arts class room wondering why his mother never told him she had ESP. It took him a moment to notice the voices of his classmates where gone. The potion had worked wonders and he could still see not a bad break for a man having a bad luck marathon.

His hands were getting sweaty as he walked up to Sue's office, knocking softly. Sue called for him to come on in. Draco felt his stomach do a flip flop as he pushed open the door calling in "Sorry I didn't get here sooner, I overslept." He saw she had set up for a tea party and hoped his luck was still good.

That feeling sunk when she came into the room in a big frilly dress and apron. She looked like a house wife or a little girl playing house wife or whatever little girls played. "I'm glad you're here now I can warm up the tea for our little party and we can pick out some outfits for you." She then waved her wand opening a 50ft wall filled with doll clothes. "See all the pretty clothes I have for you to choose from?"

It wasn't as bad as Draco had thought it would be, he end up playing doll-house with the woman and not having sex with her. It was crazy and he know she was dangerous, but watching her act like she was four years old made Draco more aware of what kind of person she really was. She belonged in a mental institution for the chronicle insanity! Once they where done 'shopping' Draco high tailed it out of there.

Sue wasn't talking like a sane person and if (denial) she really did have Draco's mother, little girl Sue was better than kidnapper-rapist-Sue any day. He just didn't want to be there when she changed back so he didn't have to have sex with her. Little girl Sue had told him his mum was just fine which meant for an hour, he could relax.

As Draco walked back toward his room, everything got fuzzy before it went all black. Draco didn't panic he know what was wrong. He was having the side affects from the potion he took earlier. Not wanting to draw attention to himself Draco ran his hand along the wall looking for a door. There where two bathrooms just down the hall the male bathroom didn't get used to much, as Peeves liked to hang out there and the girls never got used because of a girl ghost who cried a lot or something like that.

Either one was better then standing in the hall like a blind fool. Pushing open a door Draco took a step inside he hear a girl's voice cry out "You can't be in here this is the girls bathroom!" Draco closed his eyes as if it made a different.

"Are you a ghost?" He asked in a cool tone just in case it wasn't the ghost.

"So what if I am?" That was all the answer he need he relaxed a little bit

"Is there any other girls using this bathroom?" He asked sweetly

"Not at the moment no" The ghost girl huffed

"Then I am sorry, but I need to stay here for a little bit." He smirked a little "You see I am blind at the moment and do not wish to make a fool of myself. I assure you I will leave once my sight returns." He could hear the ghost girl give off a wild moan.

"OH how awful for you, do you want me to go get help." She moved toward him making him feel cold. "Oh please, oh please I can do this I really can, PPPLLLEEEAASSSEEE." She cried Draco covered his ears shaking his head yes just so the ghost would leave.

"Don't bring just anyone!" He called after her hoping it wasn't too late. Placing his hand on the wall he moved to the far end of the bathroom wondering what would happen next. He didn't have to wonder long when a thunder of voices filled his head. He recalled the med-witch telling him there would be side affects, she hadn't said there might not be, she said there will.

The voices were to loud making him feel like the walls he couldn't see where closing in on him. He put his hands back on his ears hoping to close out the noise. He didn't have much luck. He didn't know someone had enter the bathroom and told the ghost girl to get a teacher until a voice in his head came in clear.

"Malfoy are you alright?" Hermione Granger called out. "Malfoy can you hear me? If you can just nod you're head." He nodded his head yes. "Myrtle said you couldn't see, are you in pain too?"

"Yes" He said with some affront. Granger moved around next to him for a moment. She then placed a cold cloth over his eyes.

"I sent Myrtle to get a teacher, just sit back and try to relax." She said in a soft tone. Draco didn't know how or even why but he took hold of Granger hands making them rub his temples. When he let go she kept rubbing them. "Is that making it better?"

Draco had to think about it before he realized "Yes it's making it much better." He wonder why if hadn't worked when he was doing it, but it worked when she was doing it. This was brought on by stress after all and he had gotten some of the stress off his back. He took a deep calming breath. "I think it stopped." He said removing Grangers hands.

"That's good; do you know why you want blind? If I know I might be able to help you." Her voice was soft like the night before when she told him he could cry. He had been tempted to cry his eyes out but not in front of one of the golden trio. There was no telling what she would do with that information.

"It's from a potion I took for my headache. Madam Pomfrey told me this was a side affect. At the time the headache felt much worse…." He trailed off as he felt her hand touch his forehead. It was soft and warm as it blushed over his cold calmly skin. Draco didn't like her or anything about her, but his mind, body and if possible soul needed someone else who wouldn't be after his family or there money. Being as no one in the world could be trusted he would have to settle for someone he knew was after his family.

He need to feel safe like everyone else did. He needed to feel wanted in a good way like everyone else did and he need to feel love not like everyone else. He needed a deep trusting lover, who could understand him and keep him safe form the Sue Twila's of the world. What he got was a person who just wouldn't kick him for the moment. That would change of choice. Whether it be when his mother was found or a week from this moment he didn't know.

"Are you feeling sick like you might throw up, or not?" She asked as she pushed his hair behind his ears.

"I just feel tired and I still can't see." He replied allowing her to move him so he was leaning on her shoulder. 'She must be overwhelmed with pity for me.' he thought as he felt her hand on his.

"Can you walk?" She asked softly making Draco feel warm all over. He didn't like the feeling at all. He sat up moving a bit away form her.

"Yes, but I can't see where I am going." He snapped at her feeling vulnerable and ashamed of himself for allowing his body to feel that way. He couldn't go off feeling warm when his mother was lost, when he was under the control of an insane woman and when another person he couldn't trust was only inches away form him.

"I could use the revilers sight spell allowing you to get back to your room. After all you wouldn't want me to walk you there and I can stay here until someone comes without getting in trouble for it." Draco could have protested, but he liked the sound of that idea.

"What are you waiting for? Do it all ready." pointing her wand to Draco eyes she said "Revalies" Moving the wand too her own eyes. "Lemiresa" again she point the wand at his eyes. "Lemiresa" Then hers "Revalies" Draco now had Granger eyes sight he could see what she could see and vice versa.

Getting up he half ran to his room once inside he said "Thanks for the help to the air around him." A small brown owl flow in the window holding out it's leg to him. Draco removed the latter before giving the bird an owl treat. He opened it forgetting that what he saw Granger saw too. It read:

_I told you we'd be in touch. I don't want your money yet, I have other plans meat me tomorrow after school. I'll tell you when and where later. _

That was all it said Draco felt his heart skip as things got black again. The spell had worn off and his mother's kidnapper if not Sue Twila was playing a sick game with his heart. When there was a knock on his door he shoved the latter in his pocket not wanting someone to see the later.

"Yes come in." He called out the door opened and someone came inside.

"How's that esp. headache still load or is it gone?" It was the med-witch coming to check in on him. Meaning that ghost girl had taken her sweet ass time finding someone to go get him. "Ms. Granger told me you were in a lot of pain before is there any pain now?"

"No pain I still can't see, but the pain is gone." The woman sat him on the bed making sure to check him out from top to bottom.

"The blindness will wear off in an hour or two. You just stay here for now and I'll have you're dinner sent up to you."

"Alright then" He said before lying back on his bed and listening to the women leave his room. He was alone with nothing to do but think and it was a terrible two hours of pain filled thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Draco sat up in bed when he heard a tap at his door. Pulling himself out of bed he crept over to it. The room was pitch black as it was 7pm; opening the door he stared into the face of the knocker. The man in the door way was not someone he knew and he didn't work at the school either. Draco wiped the sleepy out of his eyes.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked in a gruff voice as the man lean down in his face.

"You were supposed to show the letter to someone; because you didn't, the plan has changed." The man's voice didn't sound real and Draco looked hard at his face until it hit him. The man in the door way was one of Twila's dolls. Draco took in what the toy was telling him before asking.

"What's the new plan?" Draco asked softly the doll moved its head in such away anyone could have figured out he wasn't human.

"Don't believe everything you read." With that he transformed from a big doll to a little doll. Draco looked around to see no one else was there. Picking up the doll, he walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He didn't like the sound of what it said, and he really didn't like the way it looked at him; throwing it in his hamper then using a spell to glue the lid shut. He climbed back into bed pulling the covers over his head as he tried to push all thoughts out of his head.

He couldn't get back to sleep that night he did nothing but toss and turn. The next day came and went with out a word form anyone. It was like that for 3 weeks, he still had encounters with Twila some sexual, some not, but no word about a new plan or his mother. It was early Sunday morning when Draco was called to the Headmaster's office.

It was so early no one else was up.

Now as Draco sat in a large chair in front of the headmaster he felt his stomach do a flip-flop. He knew in his heart, whatever he was about to be told was going to hurt in such away he would think he was dying. The headmaster gave Draco a weak smile before taking in a deep breath. The old man look as if this was the worst thing he had ever had to do.

"Mr. Malfoy I sorry to have called you so early in the morning, but I thought it would be best you heard this form me and not something else." He spoke slowly to Draco making the boy feel his skin shiver. "Do you know why I have woken you?" Draco felt his heart sink.

"It's about my mother isn't it?" Draco said in a shaky voice the old man nodded his head 'yes.' "Is…Is she dead?" Draco asked what he feared most.

"Yes, I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy." Was all the headmaster said as Draco sat there letting the horrifying truth of it all sink in. There was a lot of ways Draco could react to the news, but he didn't move he didn't even blink. Everything just went blank like dead air and it remained that way for hours. He just sat there staring blankly into spaces as if someone had just switched him off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Madam Pomfrey sighed as she closed the curtain around Draco Malfoy. The boy had been so overwhelmed by the news of his mother's murder he had literaly shut down. The headmaster had him moved to the hospital wing after two hours of trying to get the boy to respond with no success. Even now, seven hours later there was no change in him. It was like he had been frozen in place by a spell. Madam Pomfrey knew it was only a matter of time before he snapped out of it and had broke down.

As she sat down behind her desk, two students walked into the room. One was Harry Potter who was helping the other one Hermione Granger to walk. By the looks of it the girl had a mishap. "What is the matter?" She asked walking over to the two students.

"I was helping Hermione with some flying lessons and a bird stared her and she fell off the broom." Harry said with a deep sound of guilt in his voice. Taking a closer look at Ms. Granger Madam Pomfrey could see the girl had a couple of broken bones and a lot of burses. Nothing to get to upset over she informed them as she healed Hermione up.

"I'd like you to stay the night just to make sure everything is all right." She said leading Hermione to a bed away from Draco Malfoy. There was no point in protesting with her she wasn't going to let Ms. Granger run around on freshly healed broken bones. Even if it was an easy fix they still be tender for the first two days.

(Hermione POV)

It had felt like the day was crawling by as she lay in the soft bed looking at the ceiling. She hadn't wanted to take the flying lessons in the first places but she was sick of everyone going off flying all the time and leaving her behind to do whatever. It was Harry who said all she need was to get on a broom and give it a go. She told herself it was time to get over her fear of flying and agreed to taking some lessons form Harry. So what happens the moment she gets up in the air?

A black bird fly's straight into her face scaring the hell out of her and causing her to fall 20ft. It was the worst thing that could ever happen when trying to get over her fear of flying. Trying to put it out of her mind she read some books and listening to the voices of the passerby's. She sat up when she heard the voice of the headmaster through her curtain.

"Has there been any change?" He was talking to Madam Pomfrey

"No I am afraid not, he still just sitting there staring into space." She replied

"How long do you think he can stay like that?" He asked her, Hermione wondered who and what they where talking about.

"I don't know Albus; he could stay like that for days." Pomfrey made a little noise "I am worried if he had broken down and cried when you told him, we would know he'd be all right."

"There no way of knowing what's going through that boys head Poppy. He may be all right in time and he may end up in the…" He was cut off

"Don't say it Albus, lets not condemn him yet." Poppy whispered "Did you tell him how they found her?"

"No, he known in his heart she was dead. He had just simply asked me if she was and I confirmed it and he spaced out." The headmaster cleared his throat. "I don't think he should know that they haven't found her dead yet or that who ever the killer was chopped her up into little pieces. He won't be able to handle it Poppy, the boys lost his last family member and if he doesn't pull out of this he'll lose himself as well."

"Oh dear, oh dear that boy child." Poppy cooed and Hermione had to hold her breath to keep herself for asking who they where talking about. In her mind she tried to figure out who it was. She known Malfoy's mother had been kidnapped, but that didn't mean it was automatically him. Though he was the most likely candidate at the time. She strainded to hear more, but the headmaster and medi-witch had moved into the next room.

Hermione spent the next 12 hours trying to find out who was in the other bed and what had happened. She of course got no where, as there was no news of the murder in the newspaper or even rumors about one. There was only one way she was going to get answers before tomorrow's newspaper anyways and that was to look behind the other closed curtain in the room.

(Making it 1am)

As she threw off her covers a loud male voice screamed from the other side of the room. The scream was so loud it had woken up everyone in the entire school. It didn't stop either who ever was screaming like they where being stabbed to death was still screaming.

Hermione didn't know what else to do so she threw open her curtains ran over to his curtains and ripped them open hoping to find out what was going on. The only thing she found was Malfoy screaming like all hell had broken lose and nothing else. She didn't know how she could help him, but she knew why he was screaming. He was the person whose mother had been killed.

Madam Pomfrey come running over to him wrapping her arms around his body. She rocked him back and forth, letting him scream in her ear and some how telling him it would be okay. Malfoy at some point did stop screaming only when the crying Hermione couldn't see before had gotten to be too much for him to do both. Hermione just stood there like a stone figure watching in awe at how much one man could scream and cry.

When Madam Pomfrey had calmed him to the point where he was breathing hard, but not having trouble doing it she turned to Hermione. "Go get him a glass of water." She demanded and Hermione scurried off to get it. She knew the medi-witch would have asked nicer if she hadn't had her hands full at that moment. Hermione got a glass filled it with water before hurrying back to Malfoy bedside.

Malfoy's head was buried in the med-witch's shoulder allowing the women to rub his back soothingly. Hermione put the water down on the table hoping she wouldn't be sent to bed yet. She was in luck, the teachers had shown up along with the headmaster each one looking to find out what was going on.

Hermione noted one of Malfoy's hands was holding on to the bed sheets and shaken a bit. Feeling compiled to comfort him she reached out and gently took his hand in hers. He quickly squished her hand tightly in his, holding it with all his might. Laying him back on the bed Madam Pomfrey stood up.

"You both need rest, Mr. Malfoy I will get you some pj's and Ms. Granger go back to your own bed." She said softly waving the by standers to go into her office and what. Hermione moved to go to her bed, but Malfoy wouldn't let go of her hand. Hermione look to the medi-witch for help the women look tiredly at her.

"Mr. Malfoy would you like Ms. Granger to stay with you?" She asked him as she pulled out some pj's for him. He nodded his head yes. "I'll make a deal with you. You put these on and get into bed and she can come and sit with you all right?" He nodded his head yes. Once he let go of her hand, the med-witch closed his curtain so he could change.

Hermione was told to get her pillows and blankets while a comfy chair and foot stool were brought up to sit next to Malfoy bed. "I am sorry Ms. Granger I would stay with him myself but I have questions to answer. I promise as soon as I am done I'll come out and take over." With that said Malfoy curtain where opened he was tucked in and she was set up next to him. When everything was ready Madam Pomfrey left them alone.

Malfoy kept tossing, turning and sometime whimpering. It got to be a little annoying to Hermione. She ended up getting up, sitting on his bed and holding him down. "You've got to stop that." She said a bit harsher then she meant to. She could see hurt reflecting in his eyes. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that. It just you need rest and….all."

Malfoy sat up looking hard into her eyes as if he where searching for something. She reached a hand up to his face brushing away his wet hair. In an attempt to soothe him some. He took hold of her hand holding it softly in his. Hermione hadn't noticed how close he was to her before. His face was only inches from hers.

She could feel his warm breath on her skin. His future had changed in such a manner Hermione was unsure what he was feeling. Before he was upset and looked it. Now he didn't look as upset, he looked confused and like he wanted to do something but was too scared to do it. He wouldn't look her in the eyes anymore and he seemed to be getting closer to her.

She didn't know what was going through his head, but she was pretty sure she didn't like it one bit. 'Was he going to hurt her? Was he going to lash out at her because she was there? Or was something else going to happen?' She didn't know and she felt scared out of her mind. Malfoy mind wasn't stable to begin with and her snapping at him could have pushed him over an edge or something. Hermione didn't have time to scream before he swoop in and….kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione was out right horrified at what he had done. First he had kissed her and then he had wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder! She would have screamed, hit him and told him to 'never do that again even if you're dying!' But she was afraid he might try and do something more to her. Hermione held her breath, hoping someone would come in to the room and soon.

Malfoy hadn't moved a bit scince he made himself comfortable. He was making a soft breathing noise almost like he was snoring but not quite. 'What snoring? Is he asleep?' She moved a little to get a look at his face. Sure enough he had fallen asleep on her. With a slit grumble she laid him down in the bed and covered him up. Grabbing her things, she ran to her bed and spent the rest of the night glaring at him. Madam Pomfrey had let her leave first thing that morning with the promise she wouldn't tell a soul about Malfoy and what had transpired in the hospital wing that night. (Hermione felt a little angry because that meant she couldn't tell anyone he kissed her either. Now only she and Malfoy would know it happened.)

(Draco POV)

It was around noon when he first opened his eyes. He felt like crap as he climbed out of the bed. He allowed his body time to awaken more before standing. He had a big day ahead of him after all. He had so much to do he didn't know where to start. He would find out who his guardian was now that his mother was…. He had to find Twila and find out if she had …. He also had business to run and school work to do and a… a funeral to plan.

No matter how many times he said it in his head it just didn't seem real to him. He couldn't recall most of the day before and some parts of the night ware not clear either. Draco didn't think he was ready for what this life of his held, but he wasn't about to kill himself. A Malfoy never kills themselves, they what for someone else to do it for them.

Once dressed Draco made his way too the Medi-witch's desk. She smiled at him a weak smile of pity no less. "May I leave?" He asked hoping she'd say yes. The woman was known to be over protective of some of the students. He was never one of them of course, but last night might have changed that.

"Are you sure you feel up to it Mr. Malfoy?" She asked softly, he nodded his head yes. "All right then, but if at anytime you need to get away form everyone or you just want to talk to someone come on back here, okay?"

"Yes ma'am" He said before walking out the doors and into the halls, he had decided to go have a little talk with Ms. Twila it was time for one of two things to happen. He was either going to kill her or be killed, he just wanted some answer first. As he walked into the dark arts room Sue Twila picked up her wand and licked it.

"I was wondering when you show up." She said with a sickly sweet tone.

"What did you do with my mother?" He growled at her pointing his wand at her head. She got up from her desk with a sigh.

"I didn't do anything really." She smiled "You're mother may not be dead." This caught Draco off guard giving Sue Twila time to hit him with a spell. The spell made him shrink to the point he was eye level with Sue's shoes. She picked him up off the floor and hugged him to her chest. "Oh what a pretty dolly! We're going to play house and have tea, but first it's time to change dolly's clothes."

Draco couldn't move his body as Sue carried him around the room singing and dancing like a child. She pulled out the outfits the two of them had picked out and began to sort through them. "Oh this one is cute or no maybe this one." She giggled as she sorted through them. She finely settled on a blue robe with a tall pointed hat and cap. The whole outfit had a pattern of purple lighting on it. She removed his clothes letting her finger play with his bare skin.

Draco felt cold as she rubbed his manhood and turned him over to give him a speaking. It took her a few minutes to put him in the new clothes. Once he was dressed she held him in front of a mirror and if Draco could have screamed he would have. Sue Twila had turned him into a DOLLY!

As Sue Twila played house with her new dolly, her new dolly spotted an oddly familuar old dolly. His eyes ran over the back of the doll as it was turned away form him. 'That dress it….it looks like my mother favorite dress." Sue put him down in a chair when there was a knock at her door. Draco tried to move his doll body but couldn't. The doll in his mother dress had white blonde hair like his and she was shaped like his mother too.

"He was here, but he left." Sue was saying to someone. Draco tried to use his esp. to cry for help, but he didn't have any control over it making his effort useless. He heard Sue sigh and come back over to him. She picked up the other doll and put it in her desk draw locking it up. She then picked Draco up and hugged him the rocked him like a baby. "Dolly I am going to tell you something before I send you on your way." She undressed him and put him back in his cloths. "I not saying she's dead and I am not saying she is alive. But if she isn't you'll want to keep me happy to keep her that way. Now go to the headmaster office he wants to talk to you." She released Draco form the spell and sent him on his way.

Draco took his book bag and slowly walked away. Noting where Sue locked the other doll. He would find out if it was his mother or not, but until then he was under Sue Twila's control. Draco had felt sick leaving without know for sure, but in his heart he hoped to the gods the other dolly was his mother.

The headmaster wanted to tell him he didn't have to worry about planning the funeral and if at anytime he felt overwhelmed he could go to the hospital wing to relax. He then proceeded to tell Draco they were having trouble finding out who his guardians were. It appeared his parents hadn't picked any out for him the headmaster was trying to contacted any friends or distant relatives he had, but they where not having much luck. "As soon as we have found out I will let you know Mr. Malfoy."

The next time Draco was called into the headmaster office it was Nov, 13. It had taken the almost three months to find someone related to Draco to take him in for a year. During that time he had been raped, beaten and turned into a doll on every weekend. He also couldn't find where Sue had moved his dolly mother. One of the worst parts was there had been talk of him having to live in a orphanage if no one would take him until he was 18.

The headmaster had told him if that happened he would have to work out something with the orphanage and his account before he could return to Hogwarts 7th year. Now as he took a seat in front of the headmaster Draco heart raced. One of two thing was about to happen. Someone he didn't know was going to take him in until he was 18 or he was going to be put in an orphanage.

"As you know Mr. Malfoy I have been looking for someone related to you're family and willing to take you in for a year. Well it took some doing, but a very distant cousin on your mother side of the family has agreed to take you in." He smiled at Draco as if it was the best thing he ever heard. Draco however still felt sick to his stomach.

"Who is she? Do I know her? Does she have a family? Wha…" The headmaster raised his hand to stop Draco.

"I know you have a lot of question Mr. Malfoy, but I can't answer them all." He smiled softly "I can tell you that you do know this women and her family. Mr. Malfoy your guardian is Molly Weasley." Draco felt his heart stop at the headmaster words.

'Man can't anything go my way this life time?' He thought as the old man went on to tell him he would be spending Christmas with them just so he could get used to there lifestyle and their rules. Draco couldn't believe his luck he would have been better off in the orphanage. Now he had almost two months to get ready for his life among the poor and with a family he had been fighting with as long as he could recall. With his luck he would end up being there slave as some sick form of revenge against him and his family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Today was just an average day in Draco's life. Sue had raped him first off, and then gave him some tea before tying him up and whipping him until he'd bled. She had used a burning spell on his skin so he had some blisters to go with it all and she had broken his arms and legs a few times. Oh, she healed them up of course, but she had so much fun breaking them she end up breaking and healing his bones at least 15 times a day.

Today she was being harder on him then the normal. It was the last day of school before christmas vacation after all. As she hit Draco hard across the face with something called a bat there was a knock at her door. Draco spit up some blood all over his boxers while Sue told whoever it was to hold on. She turned him into a doll and sat him on the desk before doing a quick cleaning spell on the room.

While the spell was cleaning she put him in a little black pj outfit and unlocked the door. She smiled as Hermione Granger walked into the office. Doll Draco felt his skin shiver, he had finally remembered kissing her and his esp. mind had picked up her thoughts about it. She was disgusted by it and had thoughts of throwing up at the mere reminder of it all. She didn't understand that just for one moment he had wanted so badly to feel loved and in the moment he had felt that way, but now it was like everything else. It was tainted with the truth.

"Ms. Granger what brings you here?" Sue asked with a fake smile.

"I was wondering about the homework assignment. I was pretty sure I understand it, but I've talked to a few people about it and no one can seem to agree on just what you wanted us to write about." Granger squirmed in her chair.

"I gave each house a different assignment, let me just check and see which one I gave your house and clear this up for you. If anyone else doesn't understand have them come see me." Sue said before leaving the room. Granger looked about the room until her eyes fell on Draco.

"What a sad looking doll." She picked him up looking over his hands and face. "Why would anyone what this doll it's so ugly and it's got burses." She shock her head with disgust before placing him back where he was. Sue returned to the room with some papers.

"You're to write about what a vampire feeds off of if there is no blood around." Hermione smiled at Sue Twila and nodded.

"That's what I thought thanks Ms. Twila." She got up to leave, but stopped and gave doll Draco a look. "Ms. Twila if you don't mind me asking why did you get this doll he's not very pretty." Sue picked Draco up off the desk and smiled at him.

"Oh the first time I saw him I know I just had to have him. He may not look it, but he's fun to dress up and play with." Sue said while she fixed Draco's hair. Granger just gave her an odd look said "Well, bye" and left shutting the door behind her. Draco felt like he was a piece of trash nobody wanted to have. Granger hadn't even known it was him and she had called him sad and ugly. He didn't think it was possible to hurt anymore, but he was wrong. It hurt a lot more. "Oh dolly don't look so down you know you deserve everything you've gotten. After all that is why I picked you, you're the one that deserved this."

She removed his clothes while Draco's mind went over what she had said. 'I'm the one that deserves this?' The more he thought about it the more it changed in his mind until he was saying. 'Hit me harder I deserve it.' At some point Sue slipped his belt around his neck and preceeded to choke him. This time his mind was screaming 'Kill me, yes kill me I deserve it.' He didn't know it at the time, but this was what Sue really wanted him to believe and because he now believed it, she had won.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Draco had his things packed in a small little school bag. He didn't need to take his trunk, just some money, his owl, clothes and the rest of those kinds of things. He had done a spell to hide the bruises on his face, but before he left he found himself in Sues office asking her to hit him one last time. She gave him what he wanted by breaking an oil lamp cross his face and giving him a kiss good bye.

Re-hiding everything Draco headed for the train stain. He was spending christmas with his new 'family' after all. He knew everyone knew he was staying with the Wesley's, he also know Potter and Granger were going to be there too. If he hadn't learned he didn't deserve friends and a loving family he would have been very upset, but now he didn't feel anything at all. Finding a cart he settled in.

No one would join him all his old friends stop talking to him after his mother died. He had tried once to talk to his so called best-friend Blaise Zabini it was kind of sad really. He'd said hi to the kid, Zabini said hi back and then 'oh look at the time bye' he took off running as fast as he could away form Draco. Draco didn't eat in the dinning hall anymore either, he took his meals alone in the kitchen with the house elves. After everything that had happened in the first month Draco found he had no one really, he just got a whole lot of pity from people. Never and love or care from people that where faking it.

Now as he watched the trees go by he wondered why he had ever thought otherwise. Sighing he touched his face where a fresh cut was. 'This is the only thing that's real in my life.' He missed his mother, but he entirely begun to believe she was dead and the other doll he saw was just something Sue had used to fuck with his mind. He had checked all 798 or whatever it was of her dolls and not a single one of them looked like his mother. He wanted so badly to believe other wise, but in his heart he knew the truth.

The train ride went by so slowly Draco thought if he got off and run he'd get there faster. When the train finally pulled into the stain he could see all the parents' waiting for their kids. He watched as the kids would run off the train and into there parents arms. Smiling; laugh and saying how much they'd missed each other. The longing in his heart seemed too grown as he watched. He remembered being one of those kids running into his mothers arms with joy at the siight of her. He closed his eyes pretending just for the moment she was out there waiting for him.

"Are you getting off or not?" A womens voice said from the doorway. He turned to see the train snack lady standing there glaring at him. Picking up his bag he walked passed her wishing he could say 'no take me to the next stop' but he know that was just plain silly. As soon as he stepped on the platform he felt all eyes on him. He could hear people whispering about how pathetic he had become since his mother died as well. Moving his bag to his shoulder he made his way through the crowed toward the exit. 'Maybe I can sneak out of here before it's too late. I could sleep in the park or something.' His plan to run off were cut sort by a red hair fat woman.

"There you are I was began to think you missed the train." Molly Wesley said wearily "Come along now Draco everyone is waiting for us at the car." Draco kicked himself for not running to the exit. He followed relocked behind her to a small blue car where the golden trio, little Weasley and their father was waiting. "Every body get in we'll be late for Fred and Gorges arrival home."

No one said anything to him as they piled into the car when Mrs. Wesley called out their names. "Mr. Wesley and myself up front of chose, then Ron, sit behind your father, Ginny sit next to Ron, Harry next to Ginny, Hermione you're next." Molly put a hand on Draco shoulder. "Are you going to carry that with you or put it in the back?"

"I'll keep it with me." Draco said hoping as soon as he had a chance he could take it and run. (His owl was already in the back taking a nap.) She nodded her head and pushed him into the car. Everyone in the back glared at him 'I don't want me to be here either.' He growled to himself clutching his little bag to his chest and staring out the window.

"Now Draco you'll be staying in Bills old room. He couldn't make it this year so you'll have it all to yourself." Mrs. Weasley had said it sounding as if what she saying was a bad thing. It was the first good thing Draco had heard in 3 months.

Draco began to wonder how long it would be before someone hit him or threatned him or something like that. He know he deserved it when Sue hit him, but Sue atleast kissed him afterwards and called him her dolly. Some how those things had become oddly comforting to him. He didn't know if it was because those had been the best moments he had had since his mother's death or what, but he wished he was with her instead of with them. Atleast she cared about him in some shape, size, or form. Sure it was a sick and insane kind of caring, but it was still more then he was getting any where else.

As the car turned off the road and drove up to an old broken down looking house Draco felt some kind of connection with the building. Like him no one cared enough about it to give it a make over, or take the time to clean it off and see that under all the old tiles was a pretty little house.

"Oh look there already here." Mrs. Wesley sighed from the front set. Two of her boy's where having a snow ball fight outside of the house. When the car came too a stop the two boy's run over to greet there friends and family. Draco stood off too the side waiting for someone to take him to this Bill's old room so he could be alone. He felt a tingling around his face and realized the spell was wearing off. He pulled up his hood to hide his face from everyone. Not wanting to have to answer questions about the cuts and bruises he was sporting.

"Here, help me with this." Mr. Wesley said to him as he opened the trunk of the car. Draco didn't want to bring attention to himself, so he helped the man pull out everyone's stuff. "Thanks for the hand Draco." Draco picked up his owl who was hooting at him.

Draco nodded and felt his stomach turn Mr. and Mrs. Wesley kept calling him by his first name and it just felt so wrong to him. He wasn't one of there kids or a family member, he didn't care what anyone said, he was a Malfoy not a Weasley damn it! As some part of him wanted to retaliate another smarter part of him told him to just shut the hell up and take it. He felt one of his cuts bleeding as he shut the trunk of the car.' Great just what I need.'

"Come along Draco I'll show you to your room." Mrs. Wesley said as the others scrambled to pick up their stuff and get inside. Draco kept his head down trying to hide the fact that his face was cut up and bleeding. He felt ashamed of himself for asking to be hit, but he lost everything and he knew he deserved it all, but something about it didn't feel right. "Here you go, feel free to use the dresser, its empty"

The room had nothing in it, but a bed and a dresser. Draco put his pet down along with his bag and said a 'thank you' to Miss. Wesley. Once she had left him alone he shut the door. Letting (If his owl has another name I am sorry I don't know it so I made one up) Sekken out of his cage. Sekken stretched his wings before perching on top of his cage.

"Sorry mate, I'll let you outside in just a moment." He dropped his hood looking at his reflection in the iced over window. Two of his cuts where bleeding all down the side of his face. He sighed opening his bag and pulling out a handkerchief holding it to the cuts to stop the bleeding. Sekken hooted at him to open the window. Draco opened it for him and out he went into the sky and off to wherever he wished.

Looking down he could see all the Wesley kids playing in the snow. Hermione and Ginny were making a snowman together. While Harry and the Weasley boy's had a snow ball fight. Draco found himself watching Hermione roll a large snowball up a little hill toward Ginny. He wanted to go outside and help her roll it. He wanted to run throw the snow, roll down the hill and just be a kid. But they wouldn't want him out there and they sure as hell wouldn't want him around them.

When Hermione looked up at the window he was watching her from, he shut it. Stepping back form the scene he touched his face. 'This is the only thing in my life that's real' picking up his and he cased the hiding spell. He then stuffed his handkerchief in his front pocket before opening the door to his room. He missed his mother, his house, his fake friends, and his old life. If a Malfoy could kill themselves he would have, but unfortunately he would just have to what for Sue to do it for him. She had almost killed him the night before, but when he passed out from lack of air, she kicked, him making him awake and take in some air.

He had bruises all around his neck, but with his turtleneck no one saw them. He could hear someone coming toward his room. He sure everything was hidden form view he turned to the door. Granger stood in the doorway in her pink snow jacket and hat. Draco felt some part of him move, she look really cute. "What do you wont?" He snapped feeling venruble.

"I thought you might like to come outside and join me for a snowball fight or something." She smiled at him and Draco couldn't help but smirk back at her.

"Sure why not."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ok I have a new way for beta's or people wanting to be beta's or just for the people company about the spelling

A/N: Ok I have a new way for beta's or people wanting to be beta's or just for the people company about the spelling. Just go to the first chapter spell check and grammars check it. Then e-mail it to me and I'll read over it making sure you didn't change the meaning of what I wrote. So no one has to ask to do it. Just do it and send it to me. My e-mail address is Dracolov at sigh yahoo then a dot com. Or just go to my page on here its there too.

Chapter 12

Draco followed Granger down the steps and out the front door. The others were in the back yard playing. To join them they should have went out the back door, but it appeared Granger didn't want them to know she was being nice to him. Once outside she looked to make sure no one could see them together. Draco felt like he was walking into a trap.

"What would you like to do?" She asked him fidgeting a little with her jacket. He looked around wondering if she was leading him into some cruel joke. Trying to think of something safe, Draco came up with an idea. The driveway was really long and he could see everything around him for at least 200 yards.

"Let's go for a walk up the driveway." He said pulling his hood up as he started to walk up the dirt road. Granger followed right along behind him for a minuet before asking him to slow down so they could walk together. He wasn't sure why she was being nice to him all of the sudden, but he was glad she was. He had felt lonely all day every thing made him sad and on more then one occasion he had wished he was being beaten up by Sue.

He looked over at Granger feeling like something was about to happen. He looked behind them to see her two friends running after them. "We're about to have company Granger." She looked behind them and made a groaning noise. As if she didn't want to see them or something. "Something wrong?"

"I just don't want to spend this whole week fighting with you. I thought if we had a nice time, you'd maybe be open to being friends." As they got closer they both heard Ron yelling 'You git' at Draco. "But now that's going down the drain with a bang." Draco stopped he didn't want to fight at the moment either. He didn't see friendship happening, but being able to sit in a car and not be glared at would be nice.

"Well screw them they want to fight that's there problem. You and I are walking nothing more. We're not fighting now and we're not going to fight. So let's just keep walking they can come if they want or whatever." He said as the two stopped behind them giving Draco a dirty look.

"Sounds good to me Malfoy" She smiled at him before turning to Harry and Ron "You guys can join us if you want, but no fighting!" She then took hold of Draco's hand pulling him up the road. At first he was a bit taken back by her action after a moment he realized she just wasn't thinking about anything, but walking because once he was moving she let go.

The other two boy's didn't say anything as the followed along behind them. Draco noted his Owl flying towered him like it was scared. As the larger bird got closer Draco realized Sekken was going to crash right into him and Hermione. "DUCK!" He yelled as he pulled Granger to the ground just missing getting owl claws in the faces. The boy's behind them had gotten out of the way in time as well.

Draco got up and Ran to Sekken who had crashed just behind Harry. "What's wrong mate?" He asked taking hold of his pet while trying to see if he was hurt. The large bird was hooting and moving wildly around making it hard. Granger sat down next to him.

"What's wrong is he hurt?" She asked petting the back of Sekken head.

"I don't think so, nothing feels wrong. He is shacking like he's scared however." Draco looked around, but could see nothing that would have scared his pet. Standing up he looked harder into the tree line to see if there was something out there, but still nothing.

"Does he always dive attack people you're walking with?" Ron asked in a snooty tone. Draco saw Hermione glare at Ron for his comment.

"No he's never done that before" He said watching Granger stand up next to him before reaching out a hand to pet Sekken's back. "I don't think there's any cause for worry. It could have been another owl or a fox looking for a snack that just caught Sekken off guard and scared him."

"Poor guy did somebody scare you?" Granger cooed at Sekken making the large black owl nuzzle her. She laughed softly when his feathers tickled her neck. Sekken moved up to perch on Draco's shoulder. "What to keep walking?" She asked him with a smile

"I have no objections to that" He said moving back down the path. Granger seemed infatuated with Sekken as they walked. Her two friends on the other hand kept glaring at him and Sekken. Sekken was hooting up a storm each time Granger one stop petting him. "You've done it now Granger." She gave him an odd look "Sekken's never going to leave you alone if you don't stop giving into him every time he cries."

She smiled at his little joke as she petted the bird's large back. "Is that so? Well maybe I don't want him to leave me be, after all he's a pretty birdie." Sekken flew off Draco shoulder landing on Granger's with a load hoot. "He's mine now" She laughed

"Its getting cold lets go back" Ron whined at them Granger who rolled her eyes.

"You and Harry go back I'm going to the end of this drive way and back." Hermione said in annoyance while Draco nodded his head in agreement. The red heads ear got pink as his face twisted up.

"FINE!" He yelled before storming off. Harry looked from one friend to the other before running after the red head calling out his name. Granger just smiled at there retreating backs.

"Good now it's just the three of us." Draco felt a tingle run throw his body at her words. They didn't walk far when Sekken took off into the sky hunting a mouse that had ran across the road. Alone again the two walked quietly up the road together. Making Draco feel a little nervous.

Once at the end of the drive way Draco felt a tingle on his cheek. 'The spell shouldn't be wearing off yet' He was about to pull his hood tighter when Granger took his hand. "You know Malfoy I am kind of proud of you today." She said softly, Draco turned pulling her a little closer.

"Why? Granger I haven't done anything today." He asked with confusion in his voice. She moved up closer to him raising her other hand to running acoss his cheek. Draco's heart beat picked up at her touch. He hadn't been touched like that by anyone, not even Sue for a very long time.

"That is why Malfoy, you could have argued with Ron when he tried to pick a fight, but you didn't. You could have called me names and told me to leave you alone, but you didn't. You could have been an all around git, but you didn't and it makes me kind of happy; therefore making me proud." She said in a gentle way as she stroked his cheek. Draco felt his cheeks heat up with a blush.

She wasn't hitting on him or acting like she felt anything for him, but what she was doing was making him feel things he hadn't felt in a long time. They were in close contact; she was touching his cheek softly and talking to him in a calm and friendly voice. His body had been in close contact with Sue's body, but pain always came with that contact. So each little touch Granger gave him sent waves of pleasure through his body. It was making him want very badly to kiss her.

But as soon as the thought ran throw his head he pulled away form Granger taking hold of her hands. He remembered her thoughts on there last kiss and her comments about 'Why would anyone want such an ugly sad doll like him?' He couldn't let his loneliness and his desire to be loved make him foolish enough to think anyone would care about him. "We should go back now."

She nodded letting go of his left hand, but keeping hold of his right. He didn't want the feeling to go away even though he knew it wasn't real. She just wanted to keep the peace in Christmas and that was all. Draco had forgotten the feeling of tingling on his cheek almost completely. They where more then half way back still holding hands when he remembered it. He used his left hand to feel the area and to his annoyance it was bleeding again. He tried to pull his hood tie with one hand which wasn't easy to do.

Granger had given him a funny look as they walked. She didn't stop smiling at him, but something told him she was trying not to laugh. He felt the blush return to his cheeks as she shyly looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. She stopped all of the sudden reaching out her free hand to help pull on the strings. As she did she stood on her tip toes getting eye level with him. She gave him a goofy smile and a little kiss on the lips. It was more of a peck then a kiss, but it sent fireworks off inside him.

"We're almost there." She said in that soft friendly tone of hers. Draco nodded his head feeling his body heat up with that familar want. When she stepped back form him to continue walking he almost pulled her back to him to give her a wild snogging she never forget. The only thing that stopped him was the car horn call from behind them.

"Would you two like a ride?" It was the oldest Weasley boy, Charlie coming home for the holiday. Granger opened the door to the car.

"Yeah it's getting cold out here." She pulled Draco in to the back seat, so they could sit together. The car door shut itself and off they went up the road. She was still holding his hand as she talked to the older man in the driver set. Draco felt happy to be in the warm car and sitting close to Granger, but he wished they where still alone so he could make her feel what he was feeling.

It wasn't until they got out of the car that she let go of his hand. Which he was reluctant to do, but did so they could help Charlie's with his things. It wasn't long before Ron and his brothers showed up to help bring in his stuff. With the Weasley family all there except Bill who couldn't make it they began to talk and laugh forgetting there three guests for a little while.

Draco watched as Granger ran over to Potter once they where inside. He didn't know what they where talking about, but it looked like she was trying to make up with him or something. Feeling like the odd man out Draco snuck up the steps to his room, he didn't want to feel that way again today. He had gone form feeling all alone in the world to being filled with passion to feeling like the odd man out all in one day. Trying to forget everything he felt Draco attempted to clean up his face.

Sekken tapped on his window asking to be let in. Draco opened it for his pet, who swoop in the room and into its cage. Re-shutting the window he sat down on the floor. 'What is wrong with me? I want to be hit; I don't want to be hit it; doesn't make sense.' Sekken started to make such a commotion in his cage he knocked it over. At the same time the hiding spell wore off and Draco found himself bleeding all over the floor while he tried to calm his pet who was acting rather strangely.

"What all that noise?" Miss. Wesley asked from the door way. Draco had his back to her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley I don't know what's wrong with him. He's never done this before." Draco said as he soothed out Sekken fathers.

"Maybe he would like to go outside." She said coming into the room picking up Sekken's cage.

"No I just let him in and he had food and water, So I really don't know what's wrong." Draco said turning around to face the women. When he did she let out a scream that not only re-upset Sekken, but scared the hell out of Draco too.

"What on earth happened to your face!"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ok I have a new way for beta's or people wanting to be beta's or just for the people company about the spelling

A/N: Ok I have a new way for beta's or people wanting to be beta's or just for the people company about the spelling. Just go to the first chapter spell check and grammars check it. Then e-mail it to me and I'll read over it making sure you didn't change the meaning of what I wrote. So no one has to ask to do it. Just do it and send it to me. My e-mail address is Dracolov at sigh yahoo then a dot com. Or just go to my page on here its there too.

Chapter 13

In a sad attempt to ignore the question Draco tried to put Sekken in his cage. Which was a little bit of a fight, but once he was inside he seemed to calm down. During the fight everyone in the house had ran to see why Mrs. Wesley had screamed. Draco heard her telling someone to get her first aid kit and to sterilize a needle. Sighing Draco put the cage on top of the dresser and closed the cage door.

"Here Draco hold this to you're face, it's to dark in this room for me to fix that up." Wesley said as she handed Draco a towel. "Charlie will you do a spell to clean the blood up?" Charlie came into the room nodding

"Dad has everything all set up down stairs, what happened anyways?" He asked looking form his mother to Draco who was holding the towel to his face.

"That's a good question he still hasn't answered." She said taking hold of Draco arm and pulling him down the stairs. "You can tell me why I get a better look at that." He had less then two minutes to come up with a reason for his face to be all cut up. It wouldn't be hard to say Sekken did it, but he hated to blame his owl for something he didn't do. Sekken was like family to him and a Malfoy never blames family. "Sit down and let me take a look." Mrs. Wesley said as the got to the bottom step. All eyes where on him as he took a set.

"So Draco what happened, did your owl get you?" Molly asked as she removed the towel. Draco heard a few gasps from the on lookers. He had to make a choice now, or he was going to be in the proverbial hot set.

"I…um… I don't know." He said as she wiped the blood off his cheek. She only raised an eye brow at him, but didn't press him further. Draco saw Granger sit down on the other side of the table. She looked at his wounds closely. Mrs. Wesley made a loud sighing noise.

"I was afraid of this." Draco looked up at her unsure of what she meant. "I'm going to have to stitch them up. He got you real good and deep. Ginny, honey, would you tend to dinner for me?" Ginny Weasley got up form her chair.

"Yes mother" She said as she walked by taking a look at Draco's cuts more closely. As she walked into the kitchen everyone else got closer, sitting at the table and getting a better look at his face.

"Damn that owl went to down on you." Fred or George said Draco wasn't sure which one it was. Even Potter made a little face like he was thinking 'Ow that had to hurt.'

"Get what you deserve." Ron sneered at him a little louder then he meant to because his mother pulled him right out of his seat and smacked his bottom. She had been making something to numb Draco skin where she'd be sewing him up at the time, but stopped as soon as it come out of Ron's month.

"That will be enough out of you young man." She said sending him off to the living room to be embarrassed all alone. "Alright Draco, this will hurt at first, but after a minute, you won't feel a thing." She smiled at him before going to place the ointment on his skin. She stopped short making a face of wonder. "Fred get me a hair brush, I need to pull his hair back. Hermione dear, do you have a hair tie?"

Granger reached into her pocket pulling out a blue hair tie. "I have this one on me" She said holding it out to Mrs. Weasley, Fred had found a hair brush for his mother. Mrs. Weasley brushed his hair back and tied it so it'd be out of the way. She seemed to be thinking about something as she moved around to face him.

"Draco take off your shirt." Draco's eyes widened in utter horror, he couldn't do that if they thought the little cuts on his face where bad they die if they saw what he was hiding under his shirt! No matter what happened there was no way he was taking off his shirt.

"NO!" He hollered as he jumped out of the chair. If they hadn't be staring before they were now. Miss. Weasley only seemed annoyed with him. She walked around the table and placed a hand on his shoulder pushing him down into the chair.

"One of those cuts is too far down your neck for me to get to. It will take too long and make more of a mess for you to change your shirt, besides that shirt need to be washed asap." Draco wrapped his arms around his body holding tightly to his shirt.

"No" He snapped

"Draco either you're going to take your shirt off willingly or I will remove it for you." Mrs. Weasley said folding her arms over her chest and giving him a hard stare. He gave her a hard stare back and shock his head 'no' "Why won't you remove your shirt, are you that shy?" She asked tapping her foot and getting to the end of her patience.

Draco won't answer he just held on to his shirt as if it where his life line. Molly Weasley sighed and made a wall of books around the two of them a part of the table. "Now will you take off your shirt?" He shock his head 'no' the women sighed shock her head and pick up the ointment she then placed it on his cuts she could get too.

Draco held onto his shirt while the first 3 cuts where stitched up. Once Mrs. Weasley had gotten to the fourth one Draco believed she had given up trying to remove his shirt. She had two more cuts on his face too go and the one on his neck which he hoped she would just leave alone. They must have been in there for at lest an hour because Ginny called that dinner was ready. Mrs. Weasley leaned out of the wall of books to talk to her daughter. "I have three more, and we'll be done in here."

"Just forget about the one on my neck." Draco said trying to make the women see it his way.

"Not a chance Mr. the one on your neck is the worst one of them all." She then went back to work. Draco didn't feel a thing as she stitched up the cuts. Whatever she had put on his skin had done the trick. The next two cuts went by fast so all that was left was the one on his neck. She didn't even give him a warning she just pulled out her wand and used as removal spell which made his shirt disappear. Draco gave out a yelp as he throw his arms around his body.

It was too late and his scars where to abundant for him to hide from her. "Oh, you poor child!" She actually began to cry before she wrapped him up in a big hug. Draco could hear Mr. Weasley and the others asking her what was the matter, but Molly didn't answer them. "Arthur go get Draco a new shirt." She whispered to her husband through the book wall. "Just lean your head to the side Draco this won't take long, after dinner I'll get to the rest of them." Draco couldn't help the tears that seemed to found there way to his eyes he was so ashamed of himself it hurt.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Alright you all should know by now how I do beta stuff if not go back a chapter and read the A/N

A/N: Alright you all should know by now how I do beta stuff if not go back a chapter and read the A/N.

Chapter 14

Arthur Weasley walked up to the small opening with one of Draco's turtle necks. Molly had made it so she could look out, but no one could look in without moving into the little area. Arthur didn't step inside the area he just stretched out his arm holding the shirt out to Molly. "Here you go, it was all he had." Molly took the shirt from her husband before whispering something Draco couldn't hear.

She had just barely finished sewing up the cut on his neck. With a soft smile she handed him the shirt. "Would you like some help putting it on?" She asked looking over his wounds; Draco shook his head 'no'. Sure it was hard for him to get dressed everyday, but he had learned a spell that removed most of the pain witch allowed him to act normal. He still felt the pain, but the spell dulled the pain for two days. Making it more like a paper cut kind of pain, then a should be in the hospital kind of pain.

He slipped his arms into the sleeve's pulling them all the way up before putting his head through the hole. He had a little more trouble pulling it down over his face because the stitches tended to get caught on the fabric. Once he had the long neck around his neck he pulled the shirt over his body re-hiding what was there. He fixed the collar so it looked nice and clean cut before he put his hair back into place. He couldn't help the hand that ran over the stitched up cuts on his face. 'Gods I must look even sadder then before.'

With a wave of Mrs. Weasley's wand, the books flew back to the places around the house. Someone had set the table while Draco was being tended too. Molly moved everything she was using on him into the kitchen allowing George to finish setting the table. Draco moved away from the table, not feeling very hungry at the time. He also didn't want to eat dinner with a group of people that didn't care much for him.

"Alright everyone take a seat." Molly called form the kitchen Draco watched as everyone claimed a spot at the table only leaving room for him and Mrs. Weasley. She sat down at the far end of the table leaving a space for Draco next to Ron and Granger. "Come along Draco take your seat." Molly called to him as he moved toward the stairs.

Not wanting to be rude, but hating every second of it Draco took his seat at the table. He watched as food was passed around to each person at the table. When he was offered something, he just passed it along to the next person not even looking at what he was being handed. He did take one small pace of chicken with a small spoon full of peas and less then a half of cup of juice so as not to be rude.

"Is that all you're going to have?" Mr. Weasley asked him from the far end of the table. Draco only nodded 'yes' feeling anything more could be taken as an insult. However Mrs. Weasley was now looking at his plate with an evil eye kind of deal.

"Oh you should eat a lot more then that! Your just skin and bones, we need to put some meat on you!" She then proceeded to pile his plate full of food. There was no way he could have even eaten half of the food on his plate even if he was staving to death. Witch was a bad thing because if he didn't eat it all he would be being rude which he couldn't stand. Picking up his fork he tried to eat in a polite manner. He and Granger were the only one's using table manners.

At one point Draco felt a hand rub the side of his leg. Looking down he saw Granger had put her hand down on the seat. She hadn't meant to touch him, he was sure of that much. As he watched her eat the last pea on her plat he felt envious. Draco still had a mountain of food on his plate. He sighed inwardly at the thought of not being allowed to leave the table until every last bit was gone. That had been his fathers golden role at the dinner table. Granger's hand rubbed across his leg again causing a thrill to make its self known in his paints.

Draco slipped his hand under the table taking hold of hers. She looked over at him smiled and squeezed his hand. He didn't know why she had done it, but he liked it. They didn't let go of each other hands all through out dinner. To his relief when he couldn't eat another bit, Mrs. Weasley had let him leave the table. Granger had left just a moment before him to go do something with Ginny. Mrs. Weasley was in the middle of cleaning up giving Draco time to slip away from her.

He knew she would come and find him when she was done. It wasn't like a person could forget what they saw under his shirt. Draco sighed laying face down on his bed he couldn't sleep on his back even with the spell dulling the pain, it just hurt too much. He didn't lay there long when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. 'She's done already I thought for sure I'd have a little longer.' There was a knock on his door pulling himself out of bed he walked to the door and opened it. Granger stood there before him.

"Hi" She smiled at him "Can I come in?" Draco's heart raced as he stepped back from the door allowing Granger room to come in. She ran a hand over his cheats as she walked passed him. Draco felt something moved within him. His breath caught in his throat as a tingly feeling reappeared on his skin.

"So, what brings you to my room?" He asked trying to act all cool and collected. Granger turned to face him. Taking hold of one of his hands she pulled him a little closer. Draco wasn't sure what had made her changed how she felt about him in such a sort amount of time, but he liked it a lot.

"I want to talk to you." she said as he ran his hands over her arms. Moving closer to her he ran his nose down the side of her neck. She in return ran her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ok what did you want to talk about?" He asked pulling back so he could look her in the face. She reached a hand out to touch the cuts on his faces. Gently tracing each one with the tip's of her fingers. Draco felt like he had hours before he was barely holding himself back form snogging the life out of her. 'Oh I wish he'd just kiss me all ready.' Draco heard his esp. picking up Hermione's thoughts. He didn't let himself think it over he just lean down and pressed his lips to hers. They pulled each other closer kissing slowly at first only getting more and more wilder with each kiss. It was only when Draco heard footsteps coming up the steps he pulled back from her.

"Mrs. Weasley's coming" He said opening the door and stepping out. Sure enough the red-headed woman was at the top step looking toward him.

"Are you ready?" She asked he looked back at Hermione.

"Where are we going to do it?" He asked feeling a little scared she'd found Hermione in his room.

"Arthur and I would like to do this in our room. Is that all right?" He nodded his head exiting his room and following Mrs. Weasley down the steps to her room. It was a long night Mr. and Mrs. Weasley kept asking him who had done it to him, but he didn't answer them. Mrs. Weasley had spent half the night working on him, but still could get to it all. When Draco got up to his room he found a letter from Sue waiting for him. She wanted him to meet her in less then an hour. Draco didn't what he made himself look as nice as he could and popped out of the Weasley home into the hotel room Sue was at.

"Glad you could make it my love." Sue whispered in his ear as she appeared behind him, Draco's heart song with joy. She had called him her love. 'That must mean she love's me!'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Draco POV)

When Sue had found out the Weasley's knew about his wounds, she had fixed some of them she went on the war path. She had ripped out the stitches with her bare hands. At one point she turned him into a doll, stepped on his chests breaking his ribs and pulled on his right arm as hard as she could. Which had torn some of the muscles and popped his shoulder blade out of its joint.

As he lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood holding his arm, Draco tried to pull his mind together which was harder said then done. Sue had done such a number on it he couldn't tell if he hated her or loved her. He knew loving her would be crazy, but she was the only person to stay by his side through it all. Sure she hurt him a lot, but he deserved it. Anyone would tell him that. Hell Ron Weasley had said he did just a few hours ago. Draco also wondered if he just wasn't so desperate for love and attention if he kept going back for whatever little attention or love he could get.

After all he had made out with Hermione who up until tonight hated his guts. Sue was playing with some dolls on the other side of the room. She looked over at him with a sad face. "Does dolly went to feel better?" She asked tossing her toys aside and getting on the floor. She crawled over to him pulling him up to look at her with a smile she used a spell to stop the bleeding then she fixed his arm leaving his ribs alone. "How about a little blow job for you're troubles." She then went down on him.

(Hermione POV)

She couldn't believe it she had made out with Draco Malfoy. As she lay in her little magic bed, Hermione recalled the moment she decided to try and be his friend. She was pushing a large snow ball up a hill when she felt someone watching her. She looked up into the window of Bills room to see Draco looking out at her. It was the look on his face that changed her mind. He looked like he was longing to go out side and just be a kid, but something was holding him back.

It was then she realized Draco was just another kid who had been through a lot in a short amount of time. What he needed most was a friend to just be there to talk to him if he needed it. The next thing she knew she was telling Ginny she was going inside to go talk to Malfoy. He not only seemed like a totally different person, but she felt a spark of attraction for him when he made his little speech about how he wasn't going to fight with Harry or Ron.

It was almost like they where skipping just being friends and going for something else. What that something else was she wasn't sure, but she like it. She liked being in his arms, feeling his body pressed to hers, his breath on her skin and most of all his hot wet lips pressed to hers while his hot little tongue danced a crossed hers. Soon her mind was full of what ifs and her fingers where finding their way down her pj bottom's. Once done fulfilling the lust she was feeling the need to see him.

Hermione slipped out of bed into the hall and up the steps. He was two flights up Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were only one flight up. She had to be real quiet as she made her way past their door. It wasn't closed all the way as she got on the steps she heard Mrs. Weasley talking. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself.

"All I can think of when I look at him is what if that was one of are boys with all those scars." Molly said in a deep sad voice.

"That's be happy its not one of are boys." Arthur Weasley said "Molly we have to owl the Wizard Gild and tell them some one is beating that boy.

"I know I just wish he would have told us who." She said sound as if she was going to cry. "In all my years Arthur I've never seen anything that horrible."

"He probably didn't tell us because he's scared of whoever it is. If Draco's father was dead I think it was him." There was a long pause "A lot of those wounds were not even two days old who ever is beating that boy is at Hogwarts."

"Then we should try to find out more about who his friends are at school before we Owl the WG."

"We'll have to do some snooping because he's not going to be much help to us."

**(Add)**

"_Arthur do you think he could also be being sexily assaulted?" Molly asked softly_

"_There is a chase of that it might be why he's being hit. I mean if he was trying to stop whoever it is for sexily assaulting him. That person could be beating the hell out of him to get what they what'd." _

**(END)**

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Someone at Hogwarts was hurting her new friend. 'Well I am not going to just stand by twiddling my thumbs. I going to find out who it is and kick there butts.' She slipped up the steps to his door and knocked, when he didn't open it, she peeked inside.

"Draco?" He wasn't there "Where did he go?"


	16. Chapter 16

AN: So I re-read one of my stories My Doll Draco and I decided it need a re-do last few chapters

AN: So I re-read one of my stories **My Doll Draco** and I decided it need a re-do last few chapters. Starting with Chapter 16, I am not a HP fan so bare with me I might get a few things wrong. So go read up to chapter 16 and then come back to the re-write.

BETA-NEED, I haven't been on this site for like ever so I am looking for a quick Beta. One that will get back too me ASAP. I write and I post I hate waiting for beta's to do there job because I am super impassionate. Once I wrote it it's like a hot set, you just can't sit on it.

Re-write chapter 16

As Draco got dressed he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He felt kind of odd after his blow job. For two reasons one he was light head for the lose of blood and two he had felt the need to be smacked around after word. His lover Sue was dancing around like a nut job singing something to herself as she came up to Draco "So Dolly will you stay with me or will you leave?" His eyes meat hers and he felt so out of his skin. "I want to stay…but I should go my gardenia will be worried if I am not there." Sue sighed sitting next to him to heal him up and fix all the damage she had done. "Alright Dolly, but you better send me a super cool x-mas gift!" She wound once he was ready to go. He popped out and back into the Weasley house.

He sat down on the window stile looking over the night sky and wonder why he didn't just turn Sue in. He had given up all hope that his mother was still alive. Deep down he know it was because he didn't want to be alone. He knew now more then ever no one out there cared about him. Pitted him oh sure, but no one cared. He would probable end up marring Sue when it was all over and done with. It wasn't like anyone else would want him. There was Granger of course they had made out after all, but that…That would never be anything more then lust on her part and loneness on his. Plus she would stop lusting as soon as he took off his shirt.

Sekken woot form his cage making Draco look over at him. He smiled to see his night owl was sleeping. He sat back wondering what too do next with himself. He remember thinking of running away for the week and now he had even better reason to, but the pain was just so much he had trouble moving. 'Get some sleep first, then tomorrow when no one is paying attain to you slip away' He decided before doing his best to clime into bed. Though he was in a lot of pain Draco managed to fall asleep and sleep until Mrs. Weasley got him up for breakfast. He did his best to pack his things and shrink them down before sending Sekken out to wait for him. He then used the dueling spell to make it easier for him to walk around. He took his set and like the night before more food then anyone could eat was sat infant of him.

He did his best to eat it as he noticed Hermione looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley however kept asking him questions, like who his 'friends' where. Witch he could have answered truthfully with a 'no one' but chose to lie and say a few names. That way he didn't look so pathetic to them. At lest anymore so then he already did anyways. He was guessing they where trying to make him feel welcome, witch might have been easier if all there sons, there daughter and Potter wasn't giving him the death glare each chase they got. He felt Hermione's hand rub ageist his leg, witch he took as a sigh she wanted to hold his hand. He slipped it under the table taking hold of hers and enjoying the warmth. Someone said they would all be going into town to go last moment shopping. Witch was the perfect opportunity for him to get away. He would just have to give Sekken a place to meet up with him latter.

Once aloud to leave the table Draco went out side and gave his pet a place to meet him. He wasn't alone long when Granger came out side to be with him. "Hay" She said as they both just reach out and took hold of each others hands. "Hay" He replied softly along pause passed between them. "Where were you last night?" Hermione asked bluntly. Draco looked down at her "What do you mean?"

"I…um sort of came up stairs late last night to check on you and you weren't there" She whispered. He bite his lip lightly before looking at her "I had some business to deal with. It's my life now, no time for rest just work work work." He lied to her not wishing to say he was being beaten before getting a blow job, by the only person on the plant who cared about him at all. "Oh" She said softly they where moving closer and his esp. was picking up on her wish to kiss him again, when a sudden grow and a ice ball to the side of his face interrupted his and her little moment. Ron was screaming for him to get his nasty pals of her. Something along the lines of 'Hermione he just making you feel sorry for him, so he can get in your paints' was said and other odd things. Witch none were true or where they? He wasn't sure if it was his lack of 'That's not true' or something else, but Granger moved away from him and went inside with Ron. Who called back "Why don't you do us all a favor and get lost today"

Draco would have done something more then stand there like a fool, but the way the ice ball had hit his tender jowl had more then likely broke it or braces it. He sighed as best he could before joining everyone else for there trip into town. He wanted to site next to Granger, but her two friends decided to make sure that couldn't happen. He got stuck being next to Fred and the window. Needless to say Fred moved a few times on peruse to step on Draco's foot. When the ride was over he was pretty much pushed out of the car. The other kids took off hardening Granger with them to make sure Draco didn't get ever her.

It wasn't long before he was alone after that. Mrs. Weasley told him to meet up with them in an hour or so. Draco didn't even bother to listen to where to meet them. He was in same manger pain thanks to Fred's handily work. 'All that over hand holding and a kiss that didn't happen?' He wondered what they would have done if they know he and her had snugged the day before. Pushing the thought aside he exchanged his money for muggle money and head off to big Ben to meet up with his pet. As he walked down the street he saw a doll that was very nice in a shop. Going inside he paid for it and made his way out onto the street. He would send it to his lover with a note that he was spending the week in the park if she wanted to see him. As Sekken took the doll and latter written on the brown paper the clock rang out it was time to go meet the Weasley's. Draco wanted to go back if for no other reason then to tell Granger he wasn't trying to get in her paints. The cold air was getting to him so he slipped into a muggle church and sat down.

He was cold, but not hungry thank gods for small favors. He was in pain form the ice ball 'Stupid weal' He grumbled to himself as he sunk down in the chair and starred blankly at the person speaking in fort of all the muggles. Draco must have got bored because he fell asleep in the back row of the church.

(Back at the Weasley car)

Hermione was a bit upset with her friends at that time. She knew they where just trying to protect her, but Draco wasn't doing anything wrong. He had just wanted a friend and why wouldn't he? She knew all those people he had said where his friends avoid him like his bad luck was coinages or something. Witch was stupid it wasn't his fault this had all happened to him. She looked around as everyone was gathering at the car. In the hour they where there she had felt like she was being baby-sat and she was still mad that Ron had hit Draco with an ice ball, and then Fred had pushed him out of the car. 'Jerks' she mumbled to herself. "Is this everyone?" Mr. Weasley asked, but stopped when Mrs. Weasley said "Where is Draco?" Hermione looked around the area, but her friend was no whereas to be seen. "Has anyone seen him?" No one had seen him scene they left the car. Witch caused Mrs. Weasley to become all freaked out. Hermione didn't think the women meant to but she was so worried she started to ask her husband if he thought the person hurting Draco might have grad him or something.

"Someone is hurting Malfoy?" Harry whispered to her and Ron and she in a snappy voice said "Yes, there beating the hell out of him." As if saying why do you think I was being so nice to the git? Of course that wasn't her reason, but still she wanted to stick it to them. After they all spread out asking if anyone had seen him Hermione and Harry got lucky at the bank. Someone saw him there, but no one had seen him after that. They tried to find out if he had made a transaction while at the bank, but no one would answer. Once all back at the car it was official, Malfoy was gone weather he took off on his own or someone took him was unknown.

(Later at the church)

Draco felt a gentle hand shake him out of his sleep. He opened his eyes to see the man that had been speaking sitting next to him. "You alright young man?" he asked softly. Draco looked around a bit worried "Umm...yeah…I'm sorry I fell asleep, I was just so tired… I'll go now" He said as he got up the other man stud "That's alright stay as long as you wish too." He smiled at Draco "Is there someone you'd like me to call for you, you parents, or a friend maybe?" Draco didn't really know what that meant, but shake his head "No… I don't have anyone" The man face managed to soften more "In that case why don't you stay here for as long as you need too"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Draco shrugged as he moved to the door "Thanks, but I have places I need to be" He lied feeling bad for falling asleep in this man church. Draco made his way into the park and as soon as he did he saw Sue waiting for him. He walked up to her giving a weak smile "Hay Sue" She smiled wide back "Hay yourself, and that was the best gift like ever!" She moved over so he could sit with her. "I thought you'd like it" Somehow this normal conversation seemed really messed up. "Sue can I ask you something?" The women nodded her head as they sat in the park as it snowed lightly. "Why did you kill my mum? I did ever thing you asked and then some…" Draco wondered why he wasn't getting all caught up just then.

"I didn't" She said putting her hand on his leg "See I kind of lied to you" Draco looked at her out of the corner of his eye "What?" She shrugged at him "I heard the old man telling the nurse lady person that your mum had been kidnapped and they decided to tell you after you got back form work…So I used the information to my advantage." Draco sat there dumfound "But the note it…it said someone be in touch and you where the only one to be in touch." Sue shrugged "Don't know…Draco can we get married yet?"

"What...Sue I know your not all there but this really isn't the ti…"He was cut off by a loud "OH THANK THE GODS!" Mrs. Weasley said as she came over to them "I was so worried I thought something happened to you" Draco was at a lose as he looked at her wondering why she even cared. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley I am afeard it's my fault" Sue piped up getting to her feet. "I asked Mr. Malfoy to help me with something's and we must have lost trace of time." Draco looked back at the woman who was the case of 90 percent of all his trouble. She and the red head talked for a while before he was lead away, back to the car. Once he got there he was getting these looks he didn't like. "It's alright everyone your dark arts teacher Ms. Twila had asked Draco to help her." He sighed heavily as he got in the car only to be traded like he was going to brake if touched.

At first he wondered why everyone was acting so odd. It wasn't until he was getting out of the car his esp. picked up Ron thinking what he wanted an answer to 'He doesn't acted like he's being beaten by someone at Hogwarts' Draco wasn't sure weather to be pissed off or embarrassed as he moved toward the house. Sekken flow down too land on his shoulder as he got to the door. "Hay Malfoy?" Fred asked form behind him Draco looked over his shoulder at him "Yeah?" he asked not really caring "You want too come sledding with us?" Draco lip slightly curled at the sudden pity party everyone was throwing him "NO" He snapped going into the house and up to Bills room. His Pet claimed into its cage to eat as Draco sat on the bed feeling angrier then ever. He didn't get to be upset long when he felt a sharp pain run down his back. 'Ahhh'

He was so thrown off by the suddenness of it he fell forward onto the floor breathing heavily. He heard a knock on the door a few minuets later as the pain returned over and over again. "Malfoy" Potter voice came from the other side of the door. "Just open it!" Ron snapped at Potter as a sudden slapping sound was heard. "Ron don't be rube" Hermione growled at the red head tapping again "Maybe he is sleeping, gaze" she said again "Malfoy? Are you awake?" She asked softly throw the door. He did his best to pull his face off the floor. "Yeah" He barely managed to say back throw painfully heavily breaths. "Can we come in and talk to you please?" She asked in a sweet voice witch made his heart race.

"Nnn…o" He barely managed that one as his head started to spin. "Just…. go… leave … me be" He said in a voice that was filled with pain and tears had welled up in his eyes form it all. He knew what was wrong he had used the dueling spell so much he had built up a tolerance to it. What he was feeling now was just what he should have been feeling. He could hear Granger saying something, but there was no use trying to understand it as his face meat floor again. Witch was fine seeing as he had only managed to take it an inch off the floor anyways. He had no idea what he was saying no to after that he just said 'No go away' before passing out on the floor.

(Other side of the door)

"Um… ok..." Hermione said giving Harry and Ron an odd look as they moved off down the steps. "So he doesn't have any traditions he wants to do?" Harry said also a bit throw off by it. Malfoy was always going on about his family and there traditions and his pride or whatever and now he was saying he didn't have any he wished to do. "Something just seems off" Hermione said looking back at the closed door. "Oh who cares its just Malfoy, let him rot" Ron said making his way down the steps, Harry right behind him making a 'oh well we tried face' as he went.

(Next morning)

Draco woke to hear shouts of Happy Christmas being called throw out the house. There was still a lot of pain, but he had got enough stealth to pull out his wound and fix the problem. There was a knock on the door "Draco dearly our you getting up?" Mrs. Weasley called into him. He opened the door to meet her smiling face "Oh good come on down for Christmas breakfast and all the celebration" She said reaching out for his hand. Draco stepped back form her "No thanks…I'm not interested in this holiday" He then shut the door not wishing to explain there was nothing to celebrate on his part. He was alone in the world, he was trapped in a fucked up relationship with his dark arts teacher and now there was a chase someone was out there waiting to contact him or something. There was nothing to be happy about and he would not pretend there was.

Sue wanted to get married to him and he wasn't sure why he shouldn't do it at that moment. Sure she had raped him, tormented him and played really fucked up mind games with him, but she loved him and he wasn't going to find that with anyone else out there. His mind ran back to something Ron had said about him desiring it making Draco decide he would maybe marry Sue. As the day went on he heard everyone laughing and enjoying themselves. He knew if he joined them all that laughter would die out. He only left his room because he was hungry and need to pee really badly. Once relieving himself he made his way down the steps to find some food. "Oh Draco did you change your mind?" Mr. Weasley asked form the living room witch coursed everyone to stair at him. "No I was just hungry…I was just going to get something to eat and go back up stairs."

"None scenes come in here and join us" Mrs. Weasley demanded before dragging him into the living room and making him sit down. She then got him a sandwich "So what where you and Ms. Twila talking about yesterday?" She asked sitting down a crossed form him and for some reason Draco just decided he didn't care anymore about keeping it quit that she was his girlfriend or something. "Getting married" He replied as he took a bite of his sandwich. He felt all eyes on him "Oh is she getting married to someone?" Mr. Weasley asked. "I guess you could say that" Draco said after swollen and taking a drink of milk.

"Oh do you know who she is getting married to?" Mrs. Weasley asked seeing as this was the longest they had got him to talk to them all day. "Yes I do" Draco replied as he took another bite of his sandwich. Someone asked 'who' as he was whipping off his face and he clammily replied 'me' as if that was totally normal. He did however notice Mr. Weasley spit out his drink all over Ron back, as several gasps went throw the room and Mrs. Weasley said a rather loud 'WHAT?'

"Well I guess that is what we're going to do; you know I am not really sure. She just asked me when we were getting married and then Mrs. Weasley showed up and I guess I should write her and find out some more" There was dead air as everyone gapped at him like he was crazy or something. Mrs. Weasley shock her head "Are you sure she wasn't joking around Draco?" Draco looked at her for a bit "No Sue not really the joking type, she more of the crazy controlling freak type" He gave a weak smile at the woman who looked horrified at what he was saying. What he said next just about flatted the room "You know I think she really did kill my mum" He twisted his head to the side "Though maybe she wasn't lying when she said she didn't… hmm good sandwich thanks"

"Why would you think she killed your mother Draco?" Mr. Weasley asked being the only one to form words. "Because she told me she kidnapped my mum and then raped me. Then sent a doll too give me a massage and letters. She said she wanted my money and my body, plus she's got that whole split personality thing going on, where she thinks she four" He ran his hand throw his hair. "She crazy might kill me… Whatever" He got up whipping off his hands "Thanks for the sandwich, but I got a letter to write" He then went up stairs leaving the stud Weasley's and friends down stairs to sit there and wonder what the hell was happening.

"He's flip his lid!" Ron finely said as he starred at the spot where he use to be.

"He's fucking nuts!" The twins said together not really sure what else to say.

"That just so messed up" Harry said Ginny nodded "Yeah… Do you think it's true?" Suddenly Hermione gasped making everyone look at her.

"Yes its… true" She started to weep a little "I think I walked in on her torturing him!"

"That's it I am owling the WG right now!" Mrs. Weasley said and Mr. Weasley got up form his chair. "Everyone will be at home…Plus we have no proof just what he said and that boy sounds out of his mind"

"We can't let her get away with this" Molly cried out and her husband took her hands "We wont I swear we won't let this go any farther then it all ready has"


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Should I add the first few chapters to this so u don't have to look up My Doll Draco

A/N: Should I add the first few chapters to this so u don't have to look up My Doll Draco?

Chapter 18

Draco heard the knock on Bills door and sighed. As soon as he had left the living room he realized what he had said and how crazy it sounded. The truth was he had been thinking about weather or not to marry Sue. After all she could have killed his mum and she had done a lot of bad shit to him. It was just deep down he really was despair to be loved by someone, apparently anyone. He was so hard up you could say he'd marry an older women who had flat out told him all she wanted was his body and money. "Come in" He said in a half whisper as he looked down at the blank paper in front of him. Granger entered the room to sit next to him looking unsure of herself. It was quit for a long time before she spoke.

"Malfoy why don't or didn't you turn her in for what she's done?" She was looking at the floor as she asked him this. Draco swallowed a bit as he thought it over. He want to answer Hermione, but the answer he had he didn't wish to voice. Saying 'Oh I don't know because I was lonely, scared and despair' just didn't sound good.

"At first it was because I thought she had my mum and would kill her if I turned her in" He whispered softly to her "Then after my mum was killed, Sue did something that made me believe she might still be alive" Hermione took his hand just then and asked softly 'Like what?' Draco had to take his time to keep form crying or getting all cough up "Well she showed me a doll that had my mums favored dress on and kind of looked like her form behind…I couldn't see her face though so I couldn't be 100 percent sure"

"Do you still think your mum might be alive?" She asked in a hopeful kind of voice, but it faded when he spoke again. "No, I realized awhile ago my mum was gone and Sue was just messing with my head."

"Then why don't you turn her in Draco?" She had moved closer trying to find an answer in all his crazy. He found he couldn't look at her not even out of the corner of his eyes. He was just so ashamed of it all, being so weak and afeard that he just might marry his mother killer. "Are you afraid she might kill you? I mean you said she might… So is that why? Because if it is I can promises you no one in this house would let that happen" He shock his head 'no'

"I haven't been afraid to die for awhile now Hermione" He said noticing there sudden first name bases. "The true is I'm not sure she really kidnapped my mum or not. She told me yesterday she didn't, that she had heard before hand about it and when I left school grounds with her she had taken adventitia of the information… I mean Sue crazy, but I am not so sure she's crazy enough to kill." He still couldn't look at the girl.

"Ok, so maybe she didn't kidnap your mum." She put her arm over his shoulder "But she did black mail you, and hurt you. Plus you said she…she raped you." Her voice got softer as she said it. "Draco those are good enough reasons to put the women away forever…I mean if you're not afraid to die, then what on earth is keeping you form putting her away?"

"She loves me" As soon as he said it he wished he hadn't. He felt her eyes on him as if trying to see how or why that would matter. He pulled away form her to look out the window. "For you and everyone else that couldn't possible make a diffracts, but it does for me…Hermione you have friend, family… hell even total strangers love you." She couldn't protest after all what he said was true. "I don't have that kind of luck, I'm the opposite. I have no friends or family and total stranger hate my guts and like to see me die… I can't just pass up love because the person giving it is a bit crazy" There was no reply to that for a bit.

"So you think it's better to stay with someone that has hurt you so badly and maybe a killer… Just so you can be loved by someone?" She wasn't being mean she was just trying to understand him. Draco looked out the window as if looking for an answer.

"Like I said you couldn't understand…We're on two very different streets and I guess on mine you take what you can get." He turned away form the window to finely look her in the eye "You just hope it is better then nothing in the end" She walked up too him lifting his chin a bit.

"You can get a lot batter Draco" She lend forward to kiss him softly "All you have to do is show people the real you" She then hugged him for a bit "Just think about it for awhile, you know in your heart spending your life with Sue is not what you really want" He closed his eyes to lean his head on her shoulder "But she is what I deserve" He said as he cuddled to Hermione not wishing to let go. "No she's not" She whispered softly "But I am" There was a sort pause before he pulled back just enough to kiss her deeply. "I'll think about it"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It took a little more encaging but Hermione got Draco to do the right thing and turn Sue in. She could see that Sue had done such a number on his mind it would take a very long time to fix the problem. As she sat on his bed now with him crawled up in her arms she know that this was where she really belonged. It was also where he belonged and he now knew it too. Hermione wonder if it could really just be that easy, nothing in all her years in this word had not been so simple and yet it had been.

Sue was found as a four year old playing with her dolls and when asked she admitted to everything. She had gone quietly with out a wild crazy battle even. The only thing she would say about Draco mum was she didn't do it. So as far as that went it was still a mystery of what happened to the women. Something told Hermione the answer would come when they went throw all Sue dolls. She didn't know why really, but she re-called seeing Draco on Sue desk in doll forum. She had called him a sad looking doll and Sue had claimed he was fun to play with. At the time Hermione just thought the women was a bit off it wasn't until she knew what Sue had done to Draco and realized he had been the doll had she known just how off. She just knew there was one large peace of the puzzle missing still.

"Hermione" Draco soft voice said as he sat up to look into her eyes. She smiled at him as she brushed his hair out of his face. He gave a weak smile back before leaning closer to her to give her a kiss "I can't believe it's over" He said as he moved back form her. "I can't believe I was archly thinking about marrying that women…Gods I must have been nuts"

"Just about" She said as they kissed again, she wanted to do more with him then just kiss. She however know it would have to wait his body need time to heal. Sue had done so much damage to him the med-witch who checked him over said 'It's amazing that boy can move at all' Their was a knock on the door making the two look at it "Come in" They said as the door opened Draco eyes widen as they laid on his mother face. He managed to get up and give the women a big hug.

"You're alive!?" He whimpered throw tear of joy as his mother hugged him back.

"Yes, thanks to you I am" She would soon tell them how she had been stuck in doll forum in Sue desk for the past few months and Sue would take her out every now and then to feed her. As for the body in the woods or piece they where really broke dolls Sue had used to make it look as if she had ripped Mrs. Malfoy up. The story was complete, Sue was behind bars, Draco and Hermione found love in each other and the Malfoy family was whole once more.

_One day soon Draco would ask Hermione to marry him and the two would live long happy lives with there 5 children and 15 grand children. In there large home as two of the most power people in the entire wizarding world._

_The end_


End file.
